Arranged marriage
by hwilkes1999
Summary: Austin and Allys parents are both best friend's with each other and they have always wished for there kids to get together but when ally finds out she is having an arranged marriage with an Internet sensation will she go through with is or not. Crap summary but idc
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story Hope you like it review me on your thoughts or flaws whatever I will update daily I promise my grammar maybe poo but i cant help it like it or lump it**

"Dad do you hear what i said, this can't be really happening, you got to be joking right."

"Sorry sweetheart but its all true" He replies not looking up from his newspaper

Let me start from the beginning, Hi my name is Ally Dawson im your average 15 year old girl. My parents here are forcing me into an arranged marriage with their best friend's son Austin Moon. Yeah that's right the blond haired boy who is an internet sensation. My parents are best friends with his parents and they always wanted their children to be together so they are forcing their only daughter to marry their son. I mean Austin is 17 and hot but im too young to get married. Im still in high school and if we were in college then maybe i would understand but were not.

"Sweetheart just gives Austin a chance if you get to know him then maybe you would learn to like him" mom says getting dinner ready

"Mom, why are you setting dinner up in the living room?"

"The Dining room is too small for all of to fit so we will have to eat in the living room"

"No it's not the dining room fits four people and there is only three of us"

"Oh your father didn't tell you, Austin and his family are coming over for dinner" mom said looking over to dad

"You're kidding me right"

"Go change into something nice and dressy" My dad order's me

"God" i mutter

I run up to my room and slam the door shut i rush to take my shirt of and put on a tank top. I switch on my iPod and listen to Oath by Cher Lloyd and start brushing my hair while i dance around in my room.

"You know you're not a bad dancer"

I freeze, I turn around and he's there leaning against the door frame. He walks and looks around

"Nice room"

"Austin, how did you get in here?"

"Your dad let me in, my dad told me to drive to your house early so we could talk and maybe hang out, doubt that anyways you guys have a really nice house though really fancy"

He plays around with my soccer ball. He puts is down and checks out my outfit. He starts smirking at the sight of my top. The tank top im wearing its drooping down and you kind of can see my bra plus my shorts are super tiny so put together im technically wearing nothing.

"Here let me help"

He picks up my tank top over my bra covering it. When i look up into his eyes they were full of lust and hunger like every normal teenage boy

"Austin, what the heck are you doing?"

"Common lets have some fun before our parents catch us"

He picks me up and brings me to the bed; he starts to pull my tank top off when I stop him

"Austin don't"

"Come on its not like we're not going to do stuff like this when were married"

"But were not married and were not a couple"

"Were going to though and if we're going to get married then aren't we already a couple"

"Im going to go on a limb here and say you don't care about the marriage"

"Oh i care I don't want to marry you but do you think i have any say against my parents, plus i think i love my parents a little too much to go against them"

"Ugh you got a point there"

"Just let loose and go along with it" he whispers

His lips press down on mine and i hate to say it but the kiss was amazing i felt sparks. Maybe only to me though, because Austin seems like he doesn't care. He trails his lips down to my neck I cant help but moan at the sensation he smiles.

"Austin, Ally, come down the rest of the family is here"

Austin grunts something and gets off maybe he won't realize that my face is blushing red. That might be the farthest I have ever got with a lad in my life

"Yours so innocent" he says going through my closet "here wear this it matches mine"

"He hands me a blue strapless dress with some black corset top

"You only gave this to me because it is short didn't you?"

"Hey im a guy I need to focus on something while were down there"

"Just get out and let me change"

"Fine" He leaves closing the door gently


	2. Chapter 2

"There she is my beautiful daughter" my dad coos

I look around and everyone is wearing fancy outfits, well except for Austin who is wearing a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top and black skinny jeans

My mom did a good job fixing up the living room. It looks all fancy and elegant which my mom was. Mrs Moon and my mom went into the kitchen to get the food while everyone else took their seats at the table it was pretty obvious that Austin and I had to sit next to each other. His older brother (**pretend his brothers and sister are Rydel,Riker,Rocky and Ryland and actually need them in the story)** were sitting next to his older sister and his little brother Ryland was sitting next to his father

"You have a big family"

"It's not that big, but its good … you never get lonely"

"I wounded know I never had any siblings"

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Yeah but it's okay my mum works at home and my friends from school come over all the time, so im never really lonely"

"Well, I get what you mean, after the marriage you will have a sister and a couple of brothers anyway "I smile

That was a good thought to have in mind I never had any siblings well I might have a sibling whenever I mention having a sibling to my parents they get all secretive and shut me out

"Ally"

"Huh"

"You zoned out what you were thinking about"

"I was thinking that im hungry, im bored and this dress is too tight"

"well our moms are getting the food ready, im here so you shouldn't get bored and for the dress ,let me have some fun with it after dinner" He whispers the last part

Damn I really have to monitor what I say in front of him

"Austin what did you say to Ally her face is red" The older looking version of him said

His other brother wolf whistles Austin leaves me to go talk to them

"Hi im Rydel, im Austin's only sister"

"Only girl, over 4 guys, how do you do it"

"Years and years of practice I had to stick together with my mom it helped a lot"

I start laughing people say my laugh is contagious because Rydel started laughing too as well as my dad

"Why is everyone laughing" Ryland asks

That just makes me and Rydel laugh even harder

"I want to laugh too" Austin whines

"Then laugh idiot"

"You just got burned" Rydel says

"Very funny" Austin says taking his seat next to me once again

"Thanks"

Our moms come moments later with food did I ever mention that I love my mums cooking it's the best in the whole wide world

"Austin, Ally I have a present for you" Austin's dad says

"Dad the last present you got me was Ally what next a child" Austin Says

I start chocking on my food and Austin rubs my back gently

"Thanks"

He nods and his attention goes back to his father

"No, I got you this"

His dad hands him the keys to a new Camaro **(it'****s a car if anybody don't know)**

"You're kidding me you got me a Camaro" Austin said overly excited

"Yup we all pitched in to buy it is for you and ally"

"What's that key for" I ask

There is an extra key attached to the chain

"Oh that's the key to your new house"

"What?" I and Austin said simultaneously

"Well since you're going to get married you should be living together, what good would it do if you lived far away from each other" my dad explains

Later on…..

The rest of dinner went on with the parents talking about their friendship and their future

I and Austin just sat there not speaking and barely eating our food

"Austin I want you to stay the night to get used to being with Ally" His mum says

They all leave around 10pm

"Well im beat so im going to sleep come on love" my parents go to their room and leave Austin and i alone

We finally look at each other faces blushing mad from the convosation earlier

"Let's go to sleep" he nods and we go to my room

"You don't have any sexy underwear do you" Austin says going through my draws

"No im sorry im only 15 im not ready for that kind of stuff"

"Well you should be if you're going to be my wife, here take my shirt"

He takes of his shirt and to be honest he has a really nice body I mean he actually has abs not the fake ones famous people get for movies and stuff .I don't know what came over me but the moment he took of his shirt I just had to feel his seemed to have likes that im fawning over him

"Let's make this more intense" He whispers

He spins me around and wraps his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck I hear my zipper slowly being unzipped and my dress suddenly falls to the ground

He pushes me against the wall and put his hands just below my ass

"You look sexier like this"

"Austin just gives me your shirt"

He gives me his shirt and I put it on whilst getting into bed. He gets into bed too and wraps his arms around me the warmth of his body tangled with my body cause me to fall into a deep sleep

**In some chapters later on I need about 10 names mostly girls 3-4 boys if you want your name in the story PM I see what I can do **


	3. Chapter 3

"You should pack this as well" Austin says tossing me a shirt

Today was the day Ross and I move in together. We didn't have to worry about furniture and stuff because out parents set everything up for us. All we have to do is put out belongings in the house and make it our own

"Austin don't you have to pack"

"I already packed everything I own, It's in the car with all of your things as well"

I look around everything was gone the drapes the mirror the radio my clothes etc. I was packing the very last box of items; I was packing the very last box of my belongings

"Austin carry this to the car for me"

"Why do I have to do it" He whines

I walk up to him and start moving my fingers up and down his cheat like enough that it somewhat tickles if I want Austin to do something for me this always works I know he like it.

"Because you're my big, strong fiancé"

A smirk plats on his face and he takes the box out to the car

I walk around the house a couple of times, im not going to be living here anymore. This is the place I grew up in and my parents are kicking me out into this new house with Austin. Last night Mom and Dad said goodbye to me, they knew they weren't going to see me for a while. I look out the window to see my dad comforting my mom who is crying, Im her only child and im leaving so of course she is going to be sad.

"Let's go the house isn't that far away as I hope it is closer to your school and 20 minutes away from where I work"

"I hope they have chosen a good area and I hope the house is as good as my parents said it would"

30 minutes later at the new house

"Wow" we both said simultaneously. The new house is a sight to see its flipping huge. There is a pool several balconies, an ice cream parlour and so much more.

"This house is amazing" Austin says

"How did they fit all this stuff in here?"

"Well it's only us living here so they had a lot of space left for other things"

"Well then let's start unpacking"

2 hours later…

"That's everything" I say taking a seat next to Austin

"So this is officially it, we are finally living together"

"Yup"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well I have school tomorrow and its 10pm and so im going to sleep"

"No you don't your school is closer so you can go the late and still make it on time, stay up a little longer with me" ross whines

"Fine but then what do you want to do"

"Watch and horror movie and make out"

I roll my eyes "Yes to the horror movie and maybe for the make out"

He goes over to the couch and puts in 'saw' out of all the horror movies he had to pick that one. Im so scared of this movie, last time I saw it I couldn't sleep for days.

I go sit next to him on the couch and he puts his arm around me pulling me closer.

Halfway into the movie I was already screaming my face was buried into his cheat.

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

I nod slightly and he turns the DVD off

"Sorry didn't thing you would get so scared easily"

"Its okay I usually don't"

"Well then that only leaves us with one thing"

He crashes his lips onto mine. He brings me along with him as he lies down on the couch. I crawl on top of him so my face reaches his whilst his arm trails along my waist. I run my hand through his hair then I stop and pull away, I quickly run upstairs.

What the heck do I think im doing? I have never done anything like that before. Now all of a sudden I like him but I barely know him.

I got to our bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Austin's shirts. I get under the covers and go to sleep but the only problem is that I could only think about the kiss.

Austin POV

What the hell just happened? One minute we were making out and I was getting some lip to lip action and the next she's of like a rocket and runs away

I don't know what's going on anymore. Ugh. I never really wanted this marriage to happen. Im 17 I have been through way more than Ally. She just to innocent but it's not like I have any say my parents have more authority then me, so in the end I have to be with Ally whether I like it or not. But every time I try to make a move she changes the topic or leaves. If we're going to be together and get married I expect we at least like each other.

I get up and go upstairs I go too our room and shut the door. I see Ally already in bed and she is wearing my shirt.

Damn she looks hot in my clothes.

I take my shirt off and throw it on the floor. I get under the covers and wrap my arms around her. She turns around and snuggles into my chest; I start to drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin I have school wake up" I say pushing him until his eyes open

"Why are you so ready?"

"Cause its 7am and I have school today"

"So why do I have to wake up?"

I roll my eyes "because you're my fiancé and you're going to drive me to school"

"Ugh fine I'll be down in 5 minutes"

"Yea" I say giving him a peck on the cheek. I grab my backpack and ran downstairs

I already set up breakfast so when he get home he can eat Rydel told me all his favourites and dislikes

"Hey im ready whoa food"

Or he can eat now

"Hurry up then eat fast, we have to go"

"Fine I'll eat later"

He gets up and goes outside. Idiot. "I forgot my shoes"

I grab his shoes and my backpack whilst shutting the door. He opens the door for me like a gentleman shall I say

From the house to school it only took 10 minutes away so its not that long of a car ride "gosh I love this car"

As we make it to the parking lot of my school people started to gather to see the car. It's not every day you come to school in a limited edition Camaro

"Im guessing the real reason you wanted me to drive you to school today is to show of the car"

"You would have done the same if you were me"

"Yeah I would, I'll come pick you up after school"

"Okay thanks" I start getting out of the until he stops me

"Wait, aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss or something"

I roll my eyes again and peck him on the lips "bye Austin, see you later"

I watch him pull out of the parking lot and drive away

"Ally hey" my best friend autumn **(storyluver14 name) **called out

She is one of my best friends we were locker neighbours all throughout middle school and high school so through that time we became friends. She is older than me by a month and we share all the same hobbies.

"Hey autumn was sup?"

"Oh you know the usual, Danny trying to get with me, Jade still in denial the usual" **(someone sent me a list of names and I picked Danny and Jade) **

Jade was my other best friend she is the one who loves drama but acts a drama queen but we still love her. She is right now is denial of being in love with the new very hot English teacher.

"Well I hope she figures it out soon because im dying to hear the result"

"Speak of the devil"

"Hey guys" jade shouts

"Hey Jade why you so hyper today your more hyper than usual"

"Well did you see the new song by Austin moon he is officially on my 'list of hotties'"

"He is also starring in the movie 'teen beach' **(had to put that in)**

The thing is with my friends were still kids, we grew up with Disney and we will always love Disney. The school is actually funded my Walt Disney most of the student going here either love Disney so much or have parents who are working for Walt Disney. My parents work for Mr Walt so that why im at this school. Even though we are in grade 10 we will always be a Disney lover at heart. Autumn and Jade are both is love with Austin moon. There are actually a big number of students here who like Disney, there even is a fan club of Austin moon and jade is the president.

"I must have missed it"

"How could you miss it he even has a girlfriend in it"

"Oh that's so huge" I roll my eyes

"Why did you miss it though" Autumn says

"My family are going through something"

"Oh okay there is a club meeting after school me and Autumn are going you better come" Jade says going to first period

"Kay I try sees you later"

"So Mimi what's the problem" It's her nickname for me

"I don't really want to talk about it"

"Well im here is you do want to talk about it"

"Thanks let's just go to class"

We go to first period only to be stopped by Danny

Danny is one of my few guy friends. You know those friends from middle school who thought dating was weird and wanted to watch cartoons almost every day. That was Danny. But he grew up and now her care about is his fashion taste, playing basketball, dating girls, I miss old Danny Coots I miss being a kid but we all have to grow up

Danny has been trying to get with Autumn, one of his phase, he thinks autumn is hot and wants to get with her, but she is like me she still a kid getting ready to grown up.

"Hey Dan was sup?"

"Oh you know the sky, space"

"Ha ha very funny"

"So you guys coming to watch basketball try outs im going to try out"

"When is it?"

"Today during period six which is lunch"

"Okay hope you make the team" says autumn

2okay class take your seats and take out your notebooks and write down what is on the board" the teacher says as she walks to her desk

"Everyone take there notebooks out but me

Why?

Because my eyes are set on the limited edition cameo that is in the parking lot


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ally, who do you think the car belongs to?" Jason asked me. He was eyeing the car as if it was a first place trophy and let me tell you all Jason loves his trophies

The teacher is giving us a free period cause of an unknown staff meeting

"Probably someone just parked the car in the parking lot because there is no other spaces"

"So couldn't that person have parked it somewhere else"

"Why are you asking me these questions like I know the answer to them?" lies I do know the answer well most of them

"Just asking" He turns around

"So what do you think the teachers are talking about?"

"Probably someone was caught smoking in the parking lot and almost chocked themselves to death"

"Miss Dawson, please come with me and bring your belongings" The receptionist said

"What's going on" Autumn asked me. She was worried. Well of course she would I have never been called to the office before.

"I'll tell you when I get back" I mouth as I walk out of the classroom

The receptionist led me to the nurse's office

"Um Miss Dawson we found this boy unconscious on school grounds, when he woke up he asked to see you" Mrs I don't know who said

I walk into the nurse's office to see Austin lying there with an ice pack on his head

"Austin"

I walk over to the bed. I place my bag on the chair and I sit on the bed next to him

"What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute im about to drive into the driveway, the next a guy in helping me out of the car and bringing me into the school"

I take the car key out of his hands and place them in my pocket

"You are in no condition to drive home so why don't you stay here until school is over" the nurs suggests

"Im fine with that"

His stomach starts to growl and I start to laugh

"You haven't eaten anything have you?"

He shakes his head

"You are so lucky that I packed so breakfast to go"

I took out the bagged breakfast to go and his eyes widened

"Here eat this; it will make you feel better"

He takes the food and scoffs it down. I turn to the nurse but she wasn't there

"Thanks that made me feel a whole lot better" he said throwing the left overs into a ball and throwing into the garbage.

"So what you going to do stay in the nurses office all day until school is over"

"Or I could go around school with you"

I pause that won't do me any good if autumn and jade see him they with cause a riot

"Did you know that Disney funds this school, half the students who go here are in love with you"

"So what I only care if one certain girl loves me"

"Oh" why am I disappointed?

"You really are dense aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing don't worry about it, why don't I just wear this beanie and fake glasses then no one could tell it was me"

"Plus if you button up your shirt you look like an actual student"

"Okay then" he buttons up his shirt. Then he places the beanie perfectly on his blonde hair. Last but not least he puts the glasses on. He looks like a completely different person.

"Okay you ready to go"

"Wait what are we going to tell everyone when you go back?"

"That the teachers want me to show the new kid around the school grounds and they thought that i would be the perfect person to show you around"

"Did you come up with that right now?" he seemed amazed

"Duh now let's go"

I led him to fifth period since there was only 2 minutes left of class. Wow I was in the nurses office for 4 periods

"You seem depressed what wrong?"

"Well I have been home schooled for most of my life so I haven't really been a student"

"Well I guess this is your lucky day"

We stop by my locker. Austin decided to make fun of my stuffed mickey mouse in my locker

"Leave me alone I love mickey mouse" I whine

"Well it's okay it's kind of cute" he admits

"Thanks well because of you I miss the first few classed but at least we are in 5th period"

"What fifth period?"

"Chorus with Mr Smith"

"Oh okay as long as I don't have to sing im all good"

"Why I thought you love singing"

"Yeah but if the student hears my voice…"

"Oh that's right, well I make sure nothing goes wrong"

"Mimi, there you are" autumn say making her way towards me

"Mimi?"

"It's her nickname for me"

"Hey Mimi, what happened"

"The office wanted me to show the new kid around school"

Autumn looks at Austin and stops she grabs my arm and drags me to the corner

"So you get to show this hottie around school and you didn't at least text me a pic of him serioudly Mimi we are still kids but im boy crazy you know that"

"Sorry autumn he is kind of off limits he has a girlfriend presides hes a senior"

"Oh darn he would have been perfect if he was single"

"Yeah" Autumn walks straight up to Austin dragging me along

"So newbie what's you name"

"Um it's Luke"

She pause, great he had to use that name

"The same Luke?" she asks looking at me

I shake my head and look down

"Oh well anyway my name is autumn"

"Well it's nice to meet you autumn" Austin puts out his hand but autumn went for a hug she mouth 'he has abs' and her eyes widened

I start to blush and Austin I mean 'Luke' gave me a weird look

"Oh Mimi by the way there is no music class today"

"great when I finally want to go back to class there isn't, why isn't there"?"

"Because Mr Smith's wife is having a baby"

"Awe that is so sweet well we have time to go see Jason's try-outs"

"Let's go" autumn says walking in front of me and Austin

"Um care to explain what's going on?" Austin asks confused

"It's a normal day in high school if a teacher is giving birth or the wives are and they leave school we have no class"

"Who's Jason?" "My friend who trying out for the basketball team today"

"Who's Luke?" "An old friend of mine, I haven't seen him in a while"

"Oh" he says looking down

"Are you jealous?"

"Noooo im not jealous oh look autumn is holding the door for us" he stammers walking towars autumn

"He is so jealous" I mutter under my breath with a smile


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe I made the team" Jason said

"Congrats, now can we go eat" I whine

"Yeah we missed lunch to watch you and im hungry"

"School ends in 30 minutes how about I take you to lunch?"

"Fine but with what car?"

None of us have our licence yet wait Austin has his licence

"Hey where is Au-Luke?"

"Um Ally he is over there with….. Brittney"

Autumn pointed to the two who were pressed up against the wall

Brittney was the mean girl of the school she is always dating the hottest boys in school. She even tried to get with Danny but Danny never like her so he rejected her. She used to be one of my good friends in elementary school but in 6th grade she accused me of stealing the guy she likes and spread a nasty rumour about me. Luckily, no one believe her but from then on she became a , excuse my language , a slutty bitch.

It was so hard to look at this. Her hand was crawling up Austin's shirt and her body was so close to his that there was no gap between them. But what broke my heart is the fact that Austin seemed to be enjoying himself.

He shouldn't be happy with Brittney, he should be happy with me, he is my fiancé. I didn't realize until it was too late and I walking towards them.

Austin saw me and his face dropped when he saw my expression "hey Brittney can you let go,your kind of on school grounds" I say in a very rude tone may I add

She gives me this foul look "does it look like I care, just run along to your precious loser friends oh wait you have none" she smirks

"At least I don't have half of the school hating on me like"

"The school doesn't hate me"

"Is that what you believe say that to all the fights and rumours you spread?"

"Oh im sorry I decided to tell everyone the truth about you,slut"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up I personally know Ally ad I could tell you she is defiantly not a slut" Austin butts in

"Thanks"

"Sweetie how long have you know Ally a couple of minutes maybe I have known her since elementary school"

"Yeah but the difference between me and you is you dress like a slut and look like one where I don't own anything that is appealing" pointing to her outfit

"Well Luke likes my outfit"

I look at Austin and he was checking Brittney out "well you are something"

"Plus he likes me better"

"Well you are hot and I love the way you look"

I don't want to hear it anymore

"I give up forget that I was here" I say turning around to be honest I can't compete with Brittney

As I was making my way back to Autumn we walked outside waiting for Danny wo walk with to McDonalds but something wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the building

"You didn't say and here what I had to say about you"

I turn around and face him. He cups his hands so im facing him

"Well for starters I only met you recently so I barely know you but I love everything about you. Your too innocent and childish and you don't understand things easily but that's what I like about you. Your funny beautiful and talented"

Great I could feel warm tears from my eyes

"Don't cry, tears don't suit beautiful girls" Austin whispers wiping the tears that are forming

"Wait I don't know what's going on here but im going to take Luke with me and teach him everything he said about you is a lie"

That it, my hand went straight across her face

"Don't you talk about me like that and Luke is not a liar…. Are you?"

He shakes his head

Austin is looking between me and Brittney

"Hey you're coming with me" I grab Austin's arm and drag him away

"You're taking us to lunch, now" I tell him sternly

"Autumn, Danny lets go Luke is taking us to lunch"

"Wait where my keys are?" Austin asks looking through his pockets

"I have them you were in no condition to drive earlier so I put them in my backpack" I whisper into his ear

I take them out of my back pack and hand it over to him

"Thanks for being such a help" he says planting a kiss on my cheek

"Hey Luke I thought you had a girlfriend?" Autumn asked

"He does" I say a little too fast

"What's her name?" she asks again

"Allyson"

I pause, wait he has a real girlfriend. He nudges me and winks. Wait that me

"Let's just go cus im hungry" Danny whines

"Fine, let me just bring the car to the front" Austin goes to get the car

"What type of car does he have?"

"Dan who does you thinks the car you seen earlier was?"

"That car was of the chain"

"Turn around"

"OMG this is your car" autumn screams excitedly

"Wait why Ally getting shotgun is?" Danny whines

"Because she's cooler than you now just get in"

We call start laughing

"Hey Austin did you mean everything you said earlier about me?"

His finger went under my chin and his lips connected with mine he pulled away "every word"

"So are you 2 just going to sit there to be us going to get food?"

"Let's go" Austin says taking us to McDonalds seen at is the closest fast food restaurant


	7. Chapter 7

"Austin where are you going" Ally asks

"Work" I simply reply

Today was Saturday and I was called in for work. We are filming the last scene to the new movie teen beach musical that will be airing in a couple of day **( I know its filmed in Porto rico but just pretend the last scene is in Miami) **

"Im going to make breakfast so come down when you're ready" Ally said walking out of the room

The past few days have been well amazing. We are getting along better ever since we had that moment at school. She actually kisses me back now and wears my shirt occasionally.

"Ally where did you put my phone?"

"It's on the dresser"

God you got to lover her. She cleans the room all the time and she always knows where everything is.

_From Maia_

_Hey Austin I miss you…I can't wait to see you today_

Shoot…. I almost forgot about her. Maia is my co-star. She plays McKenzie in our movie not sure, but I think there was something going between us. Now I have to break it to her that I have Ally but I still kind of like Maia. She is the same age as me and we have been through a lot. Which are things I don't think Ally and I are ready for if you know what im talking about?

I grab the keys and walk down stairs. Im draw to the kitchen by the smell of pancakes drizzled in syrup, my favourite. I walk into the kitchen to see Ally in my shirt and only my shirt.

"Hey sexy was up?" I say wrapping my arms around her tiny waist

"Here I made you favourite"

"I can see and smell"

"I want something in return" she says turning around and pouting

"And what would that be?"

She crashes her lips against mine. I cradle her face in my hands, she pulls away and points to the food "eat now, you don't want to be late"

I sit down and stuff my face with her cooking. Did I ever mention that I love her cooking. I look at the time and I race out of the chair. I peck her on the cheek fast and run out of the house.

20 MINUTES LATER…..

I made it to work on time or 30 minutes late but who cares

"Austin" Maia screams whilst she tackles me to the ground with a hug

"Hey"

"Hey, that's all you have to say to me, we haven't seen each other for a while and I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"I got a present for you I'll give it to you after work" she say in my ear

"Wait Mai…." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was tackled to the ground by two other people

"Garrett, John" **(they are actors in the movie too)**

Garrett plays Tanner and John plays Butchy. We hang out all the time and they became almost like my brothers.

"Yo Austin what is going on between you and Maia" Garrett asks nudging me. I know he has a huge crush on her he admitted it a couple of weeks ago but he doesn't have the courage to ask her.

"It's nothing"

"Well it's something to her" John says

"Well it's not besides I already have this girl with me" I whip out my phone and show them a picture of Ally

"Damn she is hot" John says

"Her name is Ally and she is perfect"

"Aw it seems like Austin here is in love so who is it?"

"Hey grace, her name is Ally"

I show her the picture and she smiles

"She seems nice"

"Oh she is and she is a really good singer and not such a good dancer plus she is very innocent"

"And hot" me Garrett and john say in unison

"Well I want to meet her" grace replied

"Then come to our place after"

"Whoa wait you two live together?" Garrett asked

"Um yeah we have a house 20 minutes away from here"

"Damn ross aren't you moving a little too fast" John asked worried

"Don't worry our parents brought us the house she is the daughter of my parents best friend and they kind of played match maker with us. They thought we would become more of a couple if we lived together. Well they were right"

"What is everyone talking about?" Maia interrupts

"Hey Maia we are all going to Austin's new house after work today he has a surprise for all of us" Grace said

"Oh cool what is the surprise?"

"Oh I won't tell you but you will be shocked" John says

The director comes on stage and gives us our scripts

"Hey grace you know my situation with Maia right?"

"Of course you tit why do you think I invited her not to be rude but this would be the way to get her to not crush on you anymore"

"Wow that's smart but won't she be hurt?"

"And that's when Garrett comes in to fix her heart"

"Wow grace you know if you weren't acting you would do a great job being a love doctor"

"Thanks I get that a lot"


	8. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

Hey guys I can't update tonight I have to revise for my maths exam tomorrow and some of you told me about my grammar and im only going to say this once it's not perfect and im not going to keep changing it also I say ross instead of Austin im really sorry it because im used to ross lynch not Austin moon so if I say ross its Austin thanks and I hope I can update tomoz when I get a c grade for maths


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys here is chapter 8 and if any of you guys got keek follow me on hwilkes19997 and if you have twitter follow me on Holly Wilkes **

"My arms hurt" I whine

Jade and Autumn brought me to the mall right now. They decided that maybe 'Luke' will see me as more of a mature person; I would need a new approach in clothing which also meant a new wardrobe.

_1 hour earlier…_

_-Call from sexy beast Autumn- (A)_

_Me: hello_

_A: hey ally do you want to go shopping today_

_Me: I don't know Luke is going to be over and I don't know what to wear because he is bringing some friends over_

_A: wait he's coming over your house with his friends?_

_Me: um yeah that what he said when he called me_

_A: that's is your coming shopping with me and Jade today meet us a her house in 5 and if you don't come I promise I will tell everyone who your first kiss was with_

_M: you wouldn't_

_A: oh I would_

_M: Fine ill meet you a jades house_

_A: That's a good girl _

_M: I will see you later then_

_A: Bye_

_End of conversation_

Well that's how I ended up here. We have been shopping for an hour and I have like 5 bags full of clothes.

Clothes, which I would usually wear to parties or fansy events. Then a bunch of skinny jeans with matching tops.

"Hey Ally change into this outfit"

Autumn hands me this bag with a rank top skinny jeans and a cardigan

I go to the bathroom and change my clothes when I step out and look myself in the mirror I don't see the same girl. I see a whole new girl and older looking too who seems a couple of years older than her actual age.

When I walk out into the sight of the girls their mouths drop

"Ally you look..." Jade starts

"Amazing" autumn finishes

"Now let's take you home to see Luke"

We all leave and walk towards Danny's car did I mention autumn forced Danny to be our chaffer

Austin POV

Everyone came over my house after recording today. Ally cooked lunch already so right now we are eating. I love the fact that she is an amazing cook.

"Austin this is amazing who made this?"

"Um ally did" I said looking down

"I look up to Garrett john and grace all gaping at me

"Ally made this?" grace said shocked

"This is amazing" Garrett and john said at the same time

"Wait who is Ally" Maia says putting her fork down confused

We all stopped at the sound of the door opening

"Austin you home?"

"Yeah in the kitchen" I scream back

I get up from my seat and walk towards the door but stop at the sight of Ally. She looks georgous. Her skinny jeans were tight around her waist showing of her curves. Here tank top was showing some cleavage but not too much. Her cardigan was just the right fit on her arms and her hair was so perfectly curled that is bounced as she walked. The eye liner was making her eyes pop. Her lips were smeared with a light layer of lip gloss but just enough to make her lips nice.

"Austin can you carry some of these bags to our room"

I took half of the bags and walk upstairs only to realize that everyone had followed me and are staring at me and Ally

"Um ally comes to our room for a second"

I grab her hand and the rest of the bags and drag them to the room. I shit the door and throw everything on the bed

"Austin what's wrong" she asks

Her innocent eyes were looking directly into mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her closer. Her arms go across my neck and close the gap between us. My lips reach her and I felt like I was safe. Gosh I sound like a girl I wonder if she felt this way. I pulled away to her grinning to herself

"What was that for?"

"What is it wrong to kiss my fiancé?"

"What about your friends down stairs"

"Yeah they are all older than you so kind of act at least 16"

"Okay"

We go back downstairs where everyone was waiting. Maia gets up first but stops at the sight of my arm around Ally

"Aw you guys are cute together" grace coos

"Maia just looked at her like she was crazy and then looks back at me. I kiss ally on the forehead

Garrett and john are still shocked at how beautiful ally is.

"Him im Garrett and this is john and might I say you are much prettier in person than you do on Austin's phone"

Ally puts her hand out but the boys go in for a hug despite the death looks I was sending them

Oh so you talk about me at work?" Ally asks

"What noooo" I say

"Oh he does and he bragged about how beautiful you are and how talented you are, we just had to meet you and hi im grace"

Ally shakes her hand then hugs her

"Who are you exactly?"

Shoot.

Maia walks up to Ally staring straight into her Ally seemed to be intimidated by her

"Im Austin's um"

"She's my girlfriend" I finish for her

I grab her arm and whisper into her ear "don't be intimidated by here" she nods and looks back

Maia was just standing there staring in shock

"Wait I thought she was your fiancé" john speaks up

"WHAT?" Maia shouts


	10. Chapter 10

Still Austin POV

She looks between me and Ally with hurt in her voice

I exhale and sigh "she is, Ally is my fiancé"

Maia looked like she was about to cry "Austin can is peak to you alone please?"

I look at Ally and she nods, she goes over to talk to the rest of the hang while I walk with Maia to the next room. She closes the door and pushes me onto the couch

"Maia what are you doing?"

She gets on top of me and crashes her lips on mine. She tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away.

"Maia didn't you hear what I said earlier im getting married to Ally and I love her"

"I don't believe it"

"What?"

"I don't believe that all of a sudden this girl comes into your life and you're instantly in love with her. I don't believe it and I won't"

"Im sorry but tis true"

"But what about us and all the things we have been through we even had sex"

"We slept together once and to be honest we were both drunk out of our minds. Maia im sorry but there is nothing going on between us"

"We will see about that" she says getting up and walking towards me

"I run out of the room straight towards Ally

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We were thinking that Ally should come to work with you tomorrow to see you in action bring her" Garrett says

"That is a great idea Garrett you should bring Ally and we could show her what we do to make Teen beach musical so much fun" Maia says making her voice last at the 'and'

"Yeah Austin I would to see you in action" ally says her curls bounce and she shakes her head

"Don't you get to see me in action in bed" I whisper in her ear making her blush like mad

"Austin what did you say to Ally she is blushing like mad?" Grace said pointing to Ally

Maia was now sending her death glares

"Well I guess im taking her to work tomorrow" I say wrapping my arms around Ally. Boy this is going to be a long day

Next day…

Ally's pov

"Austin wake up" I said shaking the sleepy boy

I have been shaking him for 10 minutes and he won't budge

"Austin I'll take of my shirt"

"You're lying" he grumbles

"You can take it off" I say

He gets up and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me on top of him and starts to slowly take my top of but then stops

"You're not ready for this and I won't force you to do anything stupid" he says getting out of bed

"Austin waits…" I grab his arm and pull him close

I crash my lips against his and run my hand through his hair. His arms make it to my waist and his body towers over me. He pulls away giving me a kiss on the forehead and dragging me into the kitchen.

"Why don't I make breakfast today?"

"NO" I scream

He gives me a strange look and I take the frying pan out of his hands

"Riker told me about the last time you make breakfast and I don't want that to happen again"

"Hey only one pancake exploded the rest were fine" he whines

I roll my eyes and start cooking. Austin leave one moment and comes back changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt

"You change fast" I say placing a pancake onto his plate

"Well I want to take my girl to work and show her around" He said shoving a pancake in his mouth glancing at the clock ever so often

"Austin are you okay you seem a little jumpy today, are you sure you want me to come to work today I could come another day if you want"

"No" he said a little too fast

He looked down and sighed he came over to me and rested his head on mine. His breath blew across my neck sending shivers throughout my body

"It's complicated" he muttered

"I don't understand how coming to work with you is complicated besides I get to see Grace Garrett and john and sort of Maia I think she doesn't like me"

"Of course she don't like you she loves you" laughing sarcastically

"Don't worry"

"But?"

"No buts it's not like something bad is going to happen to me im going to be with you 24/7 other than the times you're in action and I'll be at the snack table pigging out or in your dressing room"

He sighs and nods

Why doesn't he want me to come work with him I don't remember doing anything wrong. Was it when they came over yesterday did I do something wrong then? Ross pulls away from me and for some reason I don't feel protected. I feel weak and useless, how can Austin make me feel this way, I haven't known him for long.

I sigh and finish breakfast

I go upstairs and hear Austin on the phone

I could faintly hear someone yelling at him through the phone

"I know I messes up but you said if I come clean and tell her about Ally she would go to noah"

"How am I supposed to know that would happen?"

"Grace are you even listening to me"

"But Ally is coming today, she want too and I don't like seeing her sad"

"Fine we will finish this convosation there"

"Yeah bye"

What the heck is going on he was talking to someone about me but he sounded worried as if something bad was going to happen to me.

When he saw me in the door way his eyes widened and shock spread through his face

"Im going to change" I said quickly pushing him out and shutting the door

I can't confront him I juts cant


	11. Chapter 11

"Ally wake up "Austin said nudging me

I looked up and saw the studio. I must of slept the whole car ride, the car ride was so awkward. After what happened this morning we haven't made eye contact. He would mutter some words like thank you or sorry.

I get out of the car to immediately get blinded by flashing lights. Austin grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd.

Once we get inside, I feel a set of hands wrap around my waist and engulf me into a big hug

I look up hoping it was Austin but it wasn't.

It was john

"Ally you came"

"Yeah I came" hugging him back. I saw Austin's face and he was sending death looks to John

When we finally pulled apart Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I send John a wave and he does the same.

Austin stops walking and turns to me "you promise to stay in the dressing room?"

I nod and he leads the way

His dressing room was clean compared to what is was like back home. I was guessing that there was someone who cleaned there rooms personally.

"I will come and get you when we get a break just stay here" he says

When he leaves the room I call grace

Ever since we first met grace and I have become really good friends

(G= grace and A= ally)

_G- Hello_

_A-Grace its Ally_

_G-Hey was sup, did Austin bring you today?_

_A-yeah but he is acting strange like he doesn't want me to be here today and he has been giving me the silent treatment _

_G-Austin has his reasons don't get so worried anyway im coming to you so where exactly are you?_

_A-his dressing room im kind of on lock down_

_G-I'll be there in _

She hangs up and I fall onto the couch. I close my eyed and let the noise you don't really hear sink in

I open my and pause. I pick the picture of the floor and look at it

It was a picture of Austin and Maia kissing

I stop, I could feel warm tears forming but I stopped them from spilling. I put the picture down where it was before and went back to the couch.

I started looking through the pictures on my phone trying to get the image out of my head until I got a message for a restricted number

_Did you like the picture of Austin and Mai, hope you heart breaks _

This time I can't stop the tears that spill out. Someone planned this but whom.

The door starts to creak open and I saw Grace walk in

"Ally. Hey how it is … why are you crying?"

I can't tell her "I just asked my parents about having siblings that's all"

She knows what happened between me and my parents about having siblings

"Oh don't worries when you marry Austin you will inherit 4 siblings"4

I smile at the thought of having people call an older brother and sister

"There is that famous smile" Grace says pulling me out of the room

"Grace what are you doing I promised Austin I would stay in the dressing room"

"Come on don't you want to see everything"

I thought for a minute and realized she was right I let her pull me out of the now dark and empty room

2 hours later…

After 2 hours of showing me everything we decided to stop for food where we bumped into John

"Hey Grace, Ally hey I thought you were on lock down by Austin"

"I am but I left please don't tell him"

He picks his hands to his lips and seals them shut and throws away the key behind him making me laugh

"So that is the famous laugh" He says with a smile

"Wait what you are talking about"

"Austin kept saying that you had an amazing smile and laugh and he was right"

I could feel a blush creep across my face

"Even when you blush you look cute" John said making me blush even more

"Ally lets go back to the dressing room" Grace says leading me the way back to my room

I follow her back only because I know if I was on my own I would get lost

We make our way back when I see Austin coming the same way. Thank the lord that he was talking to someone and walking backwards

I run into the room and jump on the couch

He walks in and smiles when he sees me lying on the couch playing with my phone

"Hey are you on break" he nods

He takes a seat next to me and lets out a long sigh. He takes my hand and I get up back into a sitting position and look at him.

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"For acting all weird around you yesterday and this morning I practically put you on dressing room arrest"

"Austin its okay I don't know why you did it but it probably was for a good cause"

"Okay good now why don't I introduce you to everyone" he says getting up and pulling me up by my hand

"I'd like that"


	12. Chapter 12

_Ally im leaving you your just not good enough for me you're going to be all alone again_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I SCREAM

My eyes shot open and I look at my surroundings. Im in my room well the room that me and Austin share.

"Ally what's wrong" Austin asks

He gets up from his position on the bed and wraps his arms around my waist

I snuggle in his chest and let the warmth surround my body

"Ally?"

"Don't worry it was just a bad dream" I reassure him he hesitates for a second but lets it slide

"Austin promise me you won't leave me"

"I promise"

I get out of his grasp and I kiss him on the lips. He gently cradles my face in his hands.

For the past couple of days we have been getting really close. We actually do seem like a couple now and out relationship has been growing stronger lately.

"Ally lets go out for breakfast today" he says breaking away from the kiss

I nod my head and he kisses my temple.

We get out of bed and change "um Austin"

"Yeah"

"Can you please leave for a sec?"

"Why?"

H turns to me with a confused face then smirks

Im wearing a very revealing tank top and again tiny short shorts

"Well why do I have to leave I like the view" he winks

I playfully smack him on the arm and he playfully looks shocked

"Go so I can change"

"We have been in a relationship long enough to be in the same room together when we change" Austin says sitting on the bed

"Austin it has only been 3 moths not that long to be honest and half of those months you were barely here you were mostly at work"

"Well you are always at school" He defends himself

"Cause I want to go to college"

"Fine" he grunts and leaves the room for a sec. I change my clothes in lighting speed

I change into a pair of light blue jeans and a blue lax top. I put on a worn out vans and walk downstairs to a wonderful view.

Austin was downstairs raking of his shirt and let me tell you his body is hot… wow did I just say that.

"Well nice to see you too" Austin says breaking my trance

He picks me up and my arms wrap around his neck he brings me to the kitchen table where he pts me down

His lips reach mine and my hand runs along his blonde messy hair

"I will be back in 5 minutes" he says going upstairs to change

20 minutes later…

"Come on ally stop giving me that face"

I was giving him that face because the waitress that was serving us was flirting with him nonstop and to make it worse he was flirting back.

"Why …you were flirting with her"

"I was just being nice"

I wonder if he remembers that today was the 100th day that we have been a couple and yes im one of those people who celebrated those anniversaries.

"Well I guess I can't give it you then" he says looking down

"Wait gives me what?"

A huge smile comes across his face

"Well today is a very special day and seeing that im a helpless romantic I got you something"

Could he have remembered?

He pulled out a black box with a neatly wrapped silver bow wrapped around it

"Austin what is it?"

"Open it"

I take the ribbon of it and open the box and laying inside was a silver bracelet with matching necklace

"Austin I don't know what to say"

"Happy 100 day anniversary"

I put the bracelet on as well as the necklace. I wrap my arms around him " I love you"

"I love you too"

And then our lips meet


	13. Chapter 13

5 months later….

"Ally come" Austin says dragging me to the car

Austin drives me to school know because I hate the bus plus he has to wake up for work so he drops me off on his way there

Today my parents told me that in a couple of weeks I would drop of school to be home schooled like Austin. As much as I wanted to say no and I have no say against my parents. I will miss my friends badly but I can't help it.

W made it to school late because Austin was being lazy and forgot that I was in the car and was going straight to work he forgot to make a turn and we had to take the way to school.

I got to my locker on to be confronted by Jade and autumn

"Is it true?" they both asked me

"Is what true?"

I wonder how they figured that out

Jade shoves her magazine in my face and it read…

_17 year old Austin moon is rumoured to be engaged with 15 year old Ally Dawson._

Oh that makes more sense.

"That you're engaged to hottie Austin moon" Jade asks

"Not really engaged"

Their eyes almost bulge out of their eye sockets and they are squealing like mad.

"OMG you are so lucky can I meet him" Jade says a little fast

"Um sure maybe later"

"Cool I got to go anyways so I will see you in class" she says waving goodbye

"So autumn a rumour is going around that you are officially dating Danny" I nudge her

"Maybe" she says blushing

"We all knew it was bound to happen someday"

"We broke our promise" she says looking sad

I look at her confused but then look down. We broke our promise…

The promise was something that we made up in kindergarten but we both still remembered it was like it way yesterday

_11 years ago…_

"_Hey all will you promise me something" autumn asks_

"_Sure"_

"_Promise that we will never grow up because we will change and we will no longer be the same person we are now, the people we were when we first met and first became friend promise we will never grow up"_

_We lock pinkies_

"_May a thousand needle prick us if this promise breaks"_

It has been a while but we were bound to realize that the promise would have broken eventually

"But it's not like we really have changed we just have boyfriends"

"But you're getting married soon that is a big step in life"

"But we aren't engaged we promise we will when im done with high school and that in what 2 years"

Autumn looks down and sighs

"Then let's make a new promise"

I nod and we face each other

"Promise that no matter what happens we will always be best friend and never let boys get in the way of our relationship"

We lock pinkies

"May a thousand needles prick us if we break our promise" we say in unison

We walk of two classes

My phone vibrates telling me I have a new message

_Austin is a sexy beast: I miss you _

_Me: I saw you like 10 minutes ago_

_Austin is a sexy beast: but it felt like hours being apart from you_

_Me: that's kind of cheesy_

_Austin is a sexy beast: but that's why you love me 3_

_I smile and walk into class only to be confronted by…_


	14. Chapter 14

The biggest slut in our school confronted me and her name is Tammi with a I not a y. she is known befriending people to get with their boyfriends and later using them for her own personal benefit then dumping them. She has never had a real boyfriend but that's only a rumour no one has proved it yet. Every girl hates her yet envy's her since she is pretty.

"Hey Ally what's up" she said

I stare in school as well as everyone else in the class. Tammi is never really speaks to anyone but her sidekicks Brooke and Rosie.

"Um nothing much you" I say back not knowing how she was going to respond

"Im good except for the fact im in school"

I smile a little she doesn't seem as bad as everyone makes her out to be

"Maybe we could hang out later?"

"Um sure later"

She nods and goes back to her seat in the back of the class Brooke gives me a glare while Rosie just smiles. Autumn and I go to our normal seat in the miss of the room.

Mr Jackson out English teacher walks in and almost trips but catches his balance " class your math teacher is out today so you will be given a free period and make use of the time wisely" he says walking out

Everyone in class screams and throws paper in the air like in movies

"So Ally what were you and Tammi talking about?"

"She wanted to hang out later I wonder why me"

"I have a feeling I know"

"Why?"

"Because of the rumour about you and Austin moon"

"But there is nothing going on between us" I lie and yeah I still don't like lying to autumn

"Ally just stop"

"Huh?"

"I know you and Austin are friend and I know you're lying to stop the hate"

"Huh?"

"I also know that everyone thinks you're a couple but you're really not your just really good friends"

"Wait autumn where are you getting all of this information?" half of the things she said are actually true

"Um Austin tweeted about it" she hands me her phone

_ Austin_Moon: missing my best friend in the whole world Ally_Dawson the whole of TBM cast says hi_

I log out of autumns twitter and log into my account

_ Ally_Dawson: well well well it seems like someone can't stop talking about me to his friend's maybe cause im too amazing_

_ Austin_Moon: maybe but you are the one person I just can't stop talking about ;)_

_ Grace_Phipps: ugh cant Austin_Moon and Ally_Dawson just stop flirting and date before I throw up_

_ Austin_Moon: maybe we will maybe we won't what do you think Ally_Dawson?_

_ Ally_Dawson: isn't it rude to ask a girl out through the internet?:P_

_ Austin_Moon: then maybe I will just have to do it in person then ;)_

"AHH OMG guys look what is happening over twitter between Austin Moon and Ally" this girl in the front screams

Everyone look and me then to their phones everyone scans around and their mouths drops. Autumn just looks at me like I am a whole different person.

"Don't worry we are just friend" I say to her

"Hey Ally why we don't hang out after school today we are all going over to Brookes house" Tammi says walking over to us

I turn to autumn and she shrugs unsure of what's even going on

"You can bring your friend Ariel if you want" Brooke sneers

"It's autumn and w…" I turn to autumn who is nodding her head

"We would love to come"

"cool here is my address we will see you later okay" the three of them walk away and go back to their seats and the girls in my class are all staring at me like I am a piece of meat and its there job to eat it.

"Hey autumn are you okay with the whole lying about Austin thing"

"I mean im kind of hurt and I wish you would have told me sooner but then having to find out about it on twitter…"

"Im sorry and to make it up to you we are going to meet someone after school today"

"Who"

"Certain person just waits and sees"

After school…

"Ally who are we waiting for?" Autumn said sitting on the curb

"Just wait"

I see Austin's car coming from down the street " he is here"

"Whose here?" she asks curiously

I point to the car that pulled up right in front of us in that moment Austin stepped out of the car

"Hey Ally who is your friend?"

I turn to autumn who in just in shock I nudge her and she breaks out of her trance " I am Autumn"

"Well im Austin" he says pulling her into a hug

When the hug is over she is asking questions "Ally how long have you known him?"

"For a while now it has been a couple of moths to be honest"

"WOW it must have been really hard keeping this secret"

"You have no idea and there is something big that I have to come clean about too"

"And what is that?"

I walk up to Austin and he wraps his arms around me. I lean forward until his lips reach mine and it was the most passionate kiss I have ever had but it was soft and sweet. I pulled away before he could deepen it. I look at autumn whose mouth is wide open

"I am also engaged to Austin" I say uneasy

Austin holds my hand and we wait for a response. It takes a couple of seconds for her to regain composure and she starts blinking again "wow this is a lot to take in well I got to say you 2 are cute together"

"Also we are living together"

"OK really this is just too much to take in and your living together wow you guys must be really serious"

"Hey why don't you come over for dinner today and we can explain everything" Austin says

We all get into Austin's car and he drives us home. He's going fast maybe it had something to do with the fact we were creaming along to the radio.

No one's POV

If only Ally realized that far behind Tammi was secretly watching her with a smirk on her face waiting for the right moment to start her plan.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Girls do you want me to pick you up later?" Ross asks

"No were good and if we do Ally will call you" autumn says

"Austin go have fun with your friends, I feel like you have been spending more time with me then your friends" I say

"Thanks Ally I love you" he says giving me a soft passionate kiss. It was going to get a little more heated if autumn hadn't coughed

I pull away blushing and I get out of the car pulling autumn out with me

"Bye Austin" we chorus and he waves goodbye. We watch him leave before turning around and facing the house in front of us.

Wow Lauren wasn't kidding when she said Brooke parents were rich.

We walk over to the doorway and autumn rings the doorbell

The door opens and a little girl around 7 or 8 opened it

"Brooke more of your friends are here" she screams

I see Brooke walking down the stairs with Lauren

"Hey Ally, autumn come in her brat let them in" she motions her little sister

We walk in and her sister stares at me" hey aren't you Austin Moon's girl OMG can I get a autograph" she starts squealing

"Hey brats go to your room" Brooke says pulling me and autumn with her

"Im telling mum you're not letting me play with you" she says running away

"Sorry about her she is just such a huge pain in the ass but you're just in time we were in the middle of playing never have I ever" Lauren explains

We walk into Brooke's room to see tammi on the bed flipping through a magazine and Rosie painting her nails. Tammi looks up and a smile crosses her face.

"Hey guys didn't know if you two were going to make it" she says getting up from her seat

We talked for what felt like hours, I didn't even know I had so much in common with these girls. We like the same music, colour and same taste in guys.

"Hey why don't we play truth or dare" autumn suggests

We all huddle into a circle whilst Lauren brings a small bottle "I will start"

She spins the bottle and it lands on autumn "Autumn truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Which teach in school do you think is the hottest?"

"Mr Adams too bad he's a smoker and married" autumn says

"Amen" Brooke adds high fiving autumn

Autumn spins and it land on tammi "truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who is your celebrity crush?"

"It is a hard decision between Austin Moon and Alex Constancio but I would go for Ross lynch"

She likes Austin wouldn't be surprise Austin is really good looking plus Tammi family works for walk Disney so she probably met him before.

She spins the bottle and it lands on me

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What is going on between you and Austin Moon?"

I hesitate and look over at autumn that is just a frantic as I am

"Well we are really good friend my parents are best friends with his parents"

"Oh so you're like childhood friends"

"Not really we only know each other by our parents"

"So do you have his phone number?"

Damn what is with her and the questions?

"Um I think"

"Then call him"

"Um were in the middle of a game" Lauren says

"Come one would you rather play a stupid game or talk to Austin moon in person" Tammi explains

"Um he's kind of busy im pretty sure he is hanging out with his friends"

"But if you and he are such great friend he would come here instead right"

Tammi was staring at me with full extent. Lauren, Brooke and Autumn were just looking between us.

"Fine" I get up and whip my phone out

"No I want to hear the convosation" she says. I sit down right in fornt of her and she thinks im stupid but she is scheming something but what.

Ross is on speed dial but I didn't want it to look like that so I went to my contacts and searched him name. It kept on ringing and I was so sure he would pick up. On the last ring when I was about to hang up he speaks…

_A: Hey ally what's up_

_Al: Hey Austin who are you with_

_A: Im with Garret john is sick so were kind of bored_

_G: No were fine, Hey Ally_

_Al: Hey Garrett_

_A: Anyways why did you call?_

I hesitate and look up, Tammi mouths 'tell him to come over' as well Lauren, Rosie and autumn just look at me as if to say this is going to end badly

_Al: I was wondering would you and Garrett like to come over._

_A: Are you sure? Would that be a problem?_

_G: Why would that be a problem? _

_A+Al: it wouldn't be_

I look up and everyone is giving me a strange look

_A: well alright then Ally were on our way_

He hangs up and Tammi smiles she gets up and walks into the bathroom taking her make up kit with her


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys every so much for reading my story here is the next episode and spoiler alert auslly might break up or not we will see**

"OMG your Austin moon" we all hear Brook's little sister screamed

We run down stairs to see Garrett and Austin. Austin was being tackled by Brook's little sister

"Hey brat out"

"No fair you get to hang out with Austin moon and I don't im telling mum" she says running away

"Hey Ally" Austin says

Austin comes up to me and engulfs me into a hug. He goes in for a kiss but I quickly move my head so he kisses my cheek. He pulls away sad while Lauren and Brooke are in shock. I see Tammi coming down in a much prettier outfit. She is sending me glares but when she makes eye contact with Austin she smiles.

"So you're the famous Austin Moon" He nods and she goes in for a hug. He hugs back and there like that for ages until I cough. Austin pulls away and takes his place next to me and Tammi justs sends me a glare, I shake it off.

"How about we all go to my room and play the game again" Brooke says

"What game were you playing before?"

"We were playing truth or dare until Tammi dares Ally to call Austin" Brooke explained

I try to avoid Austin's eyes but I was failing completely his chocolate brown eyes were staring deeply at me.

"Hey why don't we play a different game" autumn asked as we all sat in the circle again but this time with Garrett and Austin. Garrett sat next to autumn and Austin sat between me and tammi.

"How about we play spin the bottle" Tammi says

Everyone nods "who wants to go first"

"I will" Austin says spinning the bottle

We all watch the Bottle intent to see who it will land on with my luck it landed on me. Austin turned to me and smiled. We learned in and our lips connected, they perfectly fitted together and it would have gotten heated if Tammi hadn't coughed the Bitch I mean the one who thinks she all it.

"Let's carry on"

20 minutes later…

So in the end Garrett has kissed all the girls and me but our kiss was broken up because Austin was sending me death glares. Austin had to kiss autumn which was akward cause she knew about me and Austin also Rosie but it was a short kiss.

It was Tammi's turn to spin and with her luck it landed on Austin

I could hear her whisper "pucker up" Her lips reach his and they kiss.

And kiss

And kiss

And kiss

For about 5 minutes. Tears were on the blink of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Austin and Tammi finally pull away smiling at each other.

"Hey Brooke where is the bathroom"

"On the left on the end"

I nod and walk away to the bathroom. I was about to open the door when a hand stopped me. I was hoping it was Austin but it wasn't it was Garrett

"Are you okay" He asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be"

"Well because you watch your fiancé kiss someone else longer than it should have"

I look down even the thought of it made me feel… jealous. I could feel tears fall and Garrett sees as well and pulling me into his chest. We stay in a hug for a couple of minutes until we heard a cough. We both look up to see Austin a couple of inches away from us with Tammi's arm around his.A pang of jealousy washes over me like an electric shock.

"What is going on here?" Austin asked with venom in his mouth. I look down but Garrett grabs my hand and holds it tight.

"Nothing2 he simply replies

I look up to see Garrett smirking he turns to me and winks

We go back to the room only to be stopped by Austin.

"I asked what was going on."

"Nothing" I simply said back just like Garrett said. Austin looked hurt and Tammi looked confused.

"Austin come on they don't want to be bothered they are probably a couple" She says tugging his arm

He shakes her of and comes straight towards me. His arm snakes around my waist and his smashed his lips against mine.

He deepens the kiss and my hands insert into his blonde hair.

We both pull away because we both need to breathe. We turn to face tammi and Garrett.

Garret was smirking and tammi was shocked

"I thought you said there was nothing going on between you guys" she said annoyed

"I kind of lied"

"Hey Autumn why don't we head back to my place and have a movie night instead" Austin calls out

"Sure thing" she says getting her stuff

Me, Austin, Garrett and autumn head downstairs but I stop

"Hey Rosie"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to come with us?"

She nods and gets her stuff and follows us out the house to the car. I could see Brooke and Lauren staring in shock also tammi was standing next to them with a pissed face.

Oh im not happy to be going school tomorrow.

**Okay so there still together you should be happy now **


	17. Chapter 17

"Ally I kind of have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

We were downstairs in the kitchen I had to go school in half an hour but Austin woke me up early today so im making breakfast.

"So you know Christmas is coming up soon"

"Well duh I can't wait it's the first charismas being together I want to put lights up maybe buy a new outfit or maybe have a small gathering"

"Yeah about that im having a Christmas party tomorrow which I can't miss"

"Tomorrow?"

Tomorrow both of our parents invited us to a family dinner

"Austin this is important not just for me but for our families"

"I understand but this party is a big deal to me plus im performing"

I sigh I don't want him to let his fans down but what about mine and his parents

"You can go" I say. I look up and meet his eyes that were saying 'did you just say what I think you just said'

"Thank you Ally I will make it up to you I promise" he says engulfing me in a hug

"Yeah yeah just kiss me already" he leans forward and our lips unite

I deepen the kiss running my hand through his messy bed hair. His hand travels to my waist and he picks me up and brings me to the couch.

We pull apart just to look at each other with lust.

He crashes his lips on mine and our kisses become more heated. We were both fighting for power with much force. I pull away and turn over so im straddling him

I kiss him again but we were soon interrupted by a loud cough. We jumper apart to see riker, rocky And a new guy I have never seen before but let me tell you he is cute.

"Um sorry were we interrupting something important?" Rocky said with a smirk

I and Austin blush harder

"I didn't know you were coming over" Austin finally spoke up

"Well your brothers wanted to surprise you but it seems we were the once being surprised congrats dude you scored a babe" The mystery guy said high fiving Austin

"Oh Ally this is our friend Nolan He is good friends with Rijer and he is going to be staying for a while" Rocky explains

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ally" Nolan says. We were going to shake hands but for some reason we didn't we went in for a hug. It was weird but the good was good.

When we pulled away I saw Austin smiling maybe he didn't really understand what was going on.

"You Austin where is all the food?" Riker screams from the kitchen

"One sec, hey why don't you join us for breakfast" Austin ask Nolan

"Um sure" He simply replies

Austin goes into the kitchen followed by Rocky leaving me and Nolan alone

We make eyes contact but look way fast no I don't have feeling for Nolan I just met him like 5 minutes ago plus I love Austin and were getting married.

I could see a tinted blush on Nolan's face and he walks towards the kitchen.

What's going on?

5 minutes later…

"Hey did you know Nolan sings?" Riker asks me

"Really"

We all stare at Nolan who just starts laughing

"Yup he is even better than Riker" Rocky says

"Shut up" Riker says slapping Rocky on the head

"Yo Nolan why don't you sing something for dear Ally over here" Austin says wrapping his arm around me

When he said that I could have sworn Nolan's face dropped a little maybe it was just me.

"What should I sing?"

"Say something by Austin Mahone?"

Riker puts the music on his phone and we all listen to Nolan singing along.

I see you walk by, extra fly baby where you going can I roll?  
(Is it cool if I come with you baby?)  
Living beach life, feeling right you're the hottest everybody knows  
Burnin' up Burnin' up show em' what you got yeah you got it baby let it show  
Just turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know whats up  
Don't just stand there girl I gotta know  
Say somethin' if your feeling the vibe  
Say somethin' baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin' cause youre all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Say somethin' cause youre driving me crazy  
Say somethin' cause youre driving me wild  
Say somethin' the was youre working it baby its  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
When we talk girl, fireworks something like the 4th of July  
Youre super hot, fire hot something like the sun in the sky  
(Pretty hot babe)  
Burnin' up Burnin' up show em' what you got yeah you got it baby let it show  
Just turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know whats up  
Don't just stand there girl I gotta know  
Say somethin' if your feeling the vibe  
Say somethin' baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin' cause youre all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Say somethin' cause youre driving me crazy  
Say somethin' cause youre driving me wild  
Say somethin' the was youre working it baby its  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Hey baby tell me something maybe I gotta know whats up I gotta know right now  
Hey baby tell me something maybe I gotta know whats up I gotta know right now  
Say somethin' if your feeling the vibe  
Say somethin' baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin' cause youre all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah  
Say somethin' cause youre driving me crazy  
Say somethin' cause youre driving me wild  
Say somethin' the was youre working it baby its  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah

When he finished sensing everyone started clapping even me

"Wow you are amazing" I commented

He looked down and took a seat next to riker

We all finished our breakfast with my occasional glances at Nolan.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ally honey come along dinner is ready" My mom calls out

I look around the room I was in and it felt so different. I haven't been home for like 7 months and a lot has changed.

For example there are more pictures of me everywhere in the house. My mom kept everything I left at home in boxes or plastic bags and kept them in my room. My mom has been all over me these past days and she has been acting as if she hadn't seen me for years. She has been doing all of my chores, making my favourite food also letting me be lazy all day. I can't wait for Christmas it is in 10 days and im counting down the days till I get to see everyone I love. Austin left for the Christmas party 3 hours ago so I decided to invite my mom and dad over.

"Ally come on love" My mom says placing the food on the table. I take my seat across my parents and it seemed weird.

Being with my parents and not having Austin at my side felt different. I missed him and I missed them. Wow now I feel like one of those clingy daughter/girlfriend. I tune him out of my head and have a nice convosation with my parents.

I have to say I defiantly missed being with them.

After dinner my mom made me brownies with vanilla ice cream and I watched TV while my dad went to sleep early in the spare bedroom.

I flip through the channels until one thing caught my eye.

_Teen pop star Austin moon was seen kissing a mystery girl after his performance at this year's pop tiger Christmas party. Is the famous Austin moon a cheating heart breaker?_

To make things worst I know who the mystery girl is.

Tammi.

I shut the TV of and ran to my room. I lock the door and jump on my bed and wrap myself up.

My phone kept buzzing like crazy but I couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone. I check to see I have 27 missed calls and 30 new text messages.

_Austinthesexybeast: Ally please pick up_

_Austinthesexybeast: Ally I can explain please_

_Rydelsthebest: Hey Ally just found out what happened please pick up your phone._

_Rikerthecoolguy: Hey Mimi don't worry we slapped Austin on the head but before you do anything please listen to his side _

27 MISSED CALLS FROM AUSTINTHESEXYBEAST JESUS CHRIST!

There was one text that caught my eye it was the same number that sent me the pic of Austin and Maia kissing.

There was a picture of him and tammi dancing and being really close. There were several other pictures actually of the kiss which was longer than expected.

_Unknown: Did you actually thing Austin like you Guess again._

I sigh and shut my phone off. Everything everyone said about tammi using girls to get there guys, it was all true.

I couldn't take it. I took out my I pod and played my heartbreak playlist. Me and Autumn made one. If any of us were to get our hearts broken we would listen to these songs and it would make us feel better.

The first song was Will.

[Repeat x8]Give me your love

Hey You gotta bounce to it like this You almost gotta walk to this Uh huh Escape Boy your love's so good I don't want to let go And although I know I should I can't leave you alone Cause you're so disarming I'm caught up in the midst of you And I can not resist And oh

Boy if I do

The things you want me to

The way I used to do

Would you love me, baby

Hold me, feeling now

Go and break my heart

Heartbreaker, you got the best of me

But I just keep on coming back incessantly

Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?

I should have known right from the start

You'd go and break my heart

[Repeat x11]Give me your love

It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak

When you smile at me

And you tell me the things that you know

Persuade me to relinquish my love to you

But I cannot resist at all

Boy if I do

The things you want me to

The way I used to do

Would you love me, baby

Hold me, feeling now

Go and break my heart

Heartbreaker, you got the best of me

But I just keep on coming back incessantly

Oh why, did you have to run your game on me

I should have known right from the start

You'd go and break my heart

She want to shop with Jay, play box with Jay

She want to pillow fight in the middle of the night

She want to drive my Benz with five of her friends

She want to creep past the block spyin' again

She want to roll with Jay, chase the skeeos away

She want to fight with lame chicks, blow my day

She want to inspect the rest, kick me to the curb

If she find a strand of hair longer than hers

She want love in the jacuzzi, rub up in the movies

Access to the old crib, keys to the new crib

She want to answer the phone, tattoo her arm

That's when I gotta send her back to her moms She call me "Heartbreaker"

When we apart, it makes her

Want to get a piece of paper, scribble "I hate ya"

But she know she love Jay because She love everything Jay say, Jay does And uh

[Repeat x4]Heartbreaker, you got the best of me

But I just keep on coming back incessantly

Oh why, did you have to run your game on me

I should have known right from the start

You'd go and break my heart

[Repeat x4]Give me your love

I decide to turn my phone back on since I was getting bored but I saw I have 1 new message.

_Nolan: Hey Ally_

_Ally: Hey Nolan I see you finally got my number _

_Nolan: I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later since im in town I don't really no anybody and Austin and his family are out._

_Ally: Sure thing how about Starbucks do you know where that is? _

_Nolan: Yeah see you there at 4_

_Ally: I will see you then_

_Nolan: bye_

_Ally: _

I shut my eyes. I don't know what's going on between me and Nolan but ever since I first met him there was a connection and it felt different, different in a good way.

I sigh and drift off to sleep until I have to wake up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Nolan"

I walk up to the front of Starbucks to see Nolan sitting at the outside table and he save me a seat how sweet.

"Why the glum face" he asked

"Haven't you seen the news Austin cheated on me for the school skank" I said looking down and taking a seat

"Ally im so sorry I didn't know he did that, do you want to go back home?" he asked

"No I don't. Being here with you it feels weird, good weird" I add on

"I could say the same" he smiles

We talk for who knows how long. Speaking to him was so much easier then speaking to Austin for some reason. I felt a connection but it felt different.

"Hey I think your phone is ringing?" I say pointing towards his phone

"Um yeah one sec" he picks up his phone and his smile automatically turns to a frown

"Yeah I heard"

Who is he talking to?

"Um actually she is here with me don't ask why"

He looks towards me and I shoot him a worried look

"Yeah I'll give it to her" he hands me his phone

"Who is it?" I ask Nolan

"See for yourself"

I place the phone towards my ear and listen.

_A: Hello_

_Au: Ally_

_A: Austin_

_Au: Ally let me explain please_

_A: What is there to explain you cheated on me with her?_

_Au: Ally I…_

_A: And to make it worst you know my feelings towards her_

_Au: Ally it isn't what it looks like she came on to me_

_A: But you liked it_

_Au: No I didn't_

_A: Oh really cause someone sent me pictures and that proved otherwise_

Nolan looks up and shoots me a worried glance maybe because tears were starting to flow down my cheeks.

_Au: You what_

_A: Are you going to deny it even though I have proof_

He stayed silent

_A: I thought so_

_Au: Ally i…_

_A: Im done and to make it worst im doing it over the phone but im done whether you like it or not_

_Au: Ally im sorry please believe me_

_A: don't say anything more sorry means nothing now_

I quickly hung up before he could Say anything else. I hand Nolan his phone back and get out of my seat. I run away, away from confused Nolan.

I didn't know where I was running to but I ran as far away as I could.

I tripped on something and fell.

I look at my hand and they were scraped with blood spurring from them

"Ow" I cried

I wonder if anyone heard my cry I wonder if anyone is there.

"Hey are you okay?" I look up to see Michael how do I know him? He works on the set of teen beach musical.

"Im fine" was all I was able to say.

"Do you want to come in we are in the middle of our Christmas party but you missed Austin's performance they were amazing"

Wait this is where the party happened this is where they kissed.

"Um someone is waiting for me and that's why I was running im sorry but thanks for the offer" I say lying through my teeth. I hide m bloody hands behind my back.

"Oh okay well I will see you later" he says walking back into the party

I back away only to bump into Nolan

"Why did you run?" he asked me

Tears start to fall

"I broke it of with Austin" I say

Nolan pulls me into a hug. He is very warm and cuddly and I really like his hugs.

We finally pull away but we stop. He stares directly into my eyes and it entrances me.

I slowly lean in until my lips meet his. The kiss is passionate but it felt wrong.

"What the hell is going on?"

We both pull away to see a very angry and tear stained…


	20. Chapter 20

A very angry and tear stained Austin Moon.

"What is going on here?" Austin repeated himself

I just stood there not knowing what to do. I face Nolan who is giving me the same look.

"will someone just tell me what the fuck is going on here because I came out and saw Ally kissing one of my good friends and I know you probably think I cheated on you but your wrong she kissed me"

"Im sorry but you cheated on me first and I broke up with you" I tell him

His anger turned to guilt "Ally I have told you she kissed me why won't you believe me"

"Dude shut up you cheated on here for the same skank that made you break up with Lauren 3 years ago and it's your fault you loss an amazing girl like Ally" Nolan says

I didn't know tammi has done this before broken not only me and Austin but Lauren and Austin. I still don't care he hurt me. Nolan grabs my hand and we start to walk away until Austin grabs my other hand and pulls me back.

I was pulled into his chest and he held me tight as well as sending Nolan many death glares. U push Austin away from me and he looks hurt the same hurt he made me feel.

"Austin im sorry I know your hurt but you hurt me to and you cheated on me, we are broken up so you can't be mad at Nolan" I say nicely

"So this is about revenge?" he asked

"No not at all its just were not together so you shouldn't be mad at me or Nolan"

I start to walk away and I past Nolan and shoot him a sad smile. I turn around to see tears falling down Austin's face. His siblings came out. Rydel sees me and slowly shakes her head. She runs over to Austin and engulfs him in a hug.

His brothers just stand in utter confusion until they see me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to him he seems really hurt"

"Nolan I have experienced this before and I was hurt the same way that Austin did I don't want it to happen again" I admit

When I was younger I dated this boy named Alex he was my prince and I thought I was his princess. I didn't even tell autumn, no one knew he was my boyfriend. Then one day I saw him cheating on me it broke my heart he broke my heart.

"ALLY NO…" Nolan didn't get to finish

All I could see was flashing white light until my head met the pavement.

Austin's POV

I just lost the girl I loved because of a stupid mistake

"Austin is you okay?" rocky asks

"Are you kidding me I have lost the girl I love because of a stupid skank who made me make a mistake" I scream

"Hey what's going on over there?" Riker asks looking across the road

There was flashing lights everywhere and an unscrambled car

"Oh my god" there was a car accident

I wait only to see Nolan get into the ambulance followed by the paramedics with…

Ally

"We have to go to the hospital now"


	21. Chapter 21

**There might be some mistakes in this and im sorry I was rushing this story a bit because I had to restart it all over again because my laptop shut it self-down by its self so apologies an hope you like it.**

Ow my head in banging

All I see is darkness wait there is light. Am I dead? Am I going to heaven?

My eyes open and im in a room. Wow heaven looks a lot like a hospital. I turn my head to the side to see a brown haired boy who is very cute. Is eyes start to flutter and once they open he jumps towards me.

"Ally your awake" he says overly excited

"Um who's is ally" I ask in utter confusion must be his girlfriend.

"And who are you?"

"Wait you don't remember me?"

I slowly shake my head. He thinks for a second and sighs

"What was the last thing you remember?"

I try to think back.

_Flash back_

_A bright light comes in contact with my body as I flew across the street I black out._

_Fend of flashback_

I start panting and the boy come up and engulfs me into a hug.

"Who are you?" I ask wanting to know his name

"My name is Nolan funk but my real name is Nolan Dawson im your older brother"

"I have a brother?"

"Yup and you have an older sister but you will have to find her on your own"

He looks down at his feet and mutters "mum and dad are going to kill me"

"What do you mean by find her?"

"it's a long story…how about you rest and let your memories come back on its own before you ask so many questions"

I nod "who am I?"

"Your name is Ally Dawson your my baby sister who just so happens to be 15 also you are one of the most talented girls I have ever met" he says kissing my forehead

"Im going to go tell the doctors that your wake and call mom and dad and let them know your in hospital"

I nod and he gets up and leaves me alone in the empty room with no memory.

Nolan's POV

I can't believe I just told her our family's biggest secret.

Ally always thought she was an only child but she is not. She has me as an older brother and an older sister who is also my baby sister. If your also wondering why our parents lied to ally it was because years ago when ally was 4 maybe 3 they got into the wrong crowd and they wanted to protect us So the kept us apart. I was sent to live with my uncle and my last name was changed to funk, our other sister went to live with old family friends in south America her last name was changed aswell.

The kiss was nothing I don't like her like that it was just to keep my cover from her finding out but I ruined it the moment I told her.

I was always there for her and I wasn't going to miss my sister growing up even if our parents keep us apart. I and Ally's older sister keep in contact frequently. We even go on road trips sometimes maybe because we both are almost legal age.

I walk out of the room and go see dr smith who saved Ally's life, yeah that's right ally almost died but the doctor saved her.

"Um excuse me thank you for saving my sister she just woke up but I told her to rest"

"No problem son it's my job to save people"

"Um there is one problem though?"

"And what would that be?"

"She has lost her memory and she only remembers the car accident"

"Well that is a very common side effect I will ask that you make her feel welcome and don't treat her differently. Try and make thing back to the way they were" the doctor told me

We both walked back to the room only to see Austin running straight towards us

"Nolan what is going on and where is ally?" he asks panting I see the rest of the lynch family coming along behind.

"She is resting right now but I don't think it's a good time to see her2 I tell him

"Im sorry but I the girl I love was is a Car accident and I want to see her" he says pushing me a side and walking in. I was about to yell back when the doctor stops me

"Let him be, I know that boys have a lot to do with her past so maybe he can jog her memory back" he says going to talk to the nurse.

I walk back in to see Austin sitting next to Ally the same place I was sitting when I confronted her.

"Hey Nolan what's going on?" Riker ask me as the rest of the family walk in

"Long story short, your about to find out"

"Ally you there" Austin says ever so softly

She starts to open her eyes and they land on me " I thought you went to talk to the doctor?"

"I did he told me what I had to do and he is calling mom and dad"

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Rydel asks

"Ally, does anyone look familiar to you?"

She shakes her head "wait why are you asking?"

I sigh and turn to them, they were all in shock "if you want the short story short, Ally got into a car accident and she lost her memory"

Austin takes her hand and looks directly into them "Ally you don't remember me?"

She shakes her head and her eyes start to tear up "im sorry"

I go up to her and engulf her in a hug.

"Why don't you too look cozy" Austin snarls at me

"Why are you looking at my brother like that?" Ally asks in utter confusion once again

Now once again everyone is confused "your bother?" rocky asks

"There is the other part, my real name is Nolan Dawson and im Ally's older brother"

Everyone's mouths drop in shock and their eyes turn to the size of dinner plates "no it can't be true?" Austin says

"Well it is and don't go around telling people because our parents don't even know I have told her our family secret"

"Again I don't see why it's such a big deal"

"I can't really tell you and even if I do you won't understand properly"

"Im choosing not to believe any of this I mean how could this be possible?" Austin exclaims

"well if you want proof then I will go ask the doctor for Ally's file and show you , that's how I got the doctor to believe me" I tell them

"So what do we do about Ally?" Ryland asks

"Well the doctor told me that she should be treated the same she does on a normal basis" I explain and they all nod

"Um what's your name?" she asks Austin

"It's Austin, Austin Moon"

"I like you name its cute, wait aren't you that boy from Teen beach musical?"

"Um yeah how do you know that?"

"There is a TV in the room I was watching it when I saw you, your very talented" she compliments Austin

He turns a light shade of pink

1 hour later…

After a while of explaining things to Ally out parents finally walked in

"Ally are you okay?" our mom rushes over to her

"Um yeah" she looks over to me and mom's eyes trail her. The moment she sees me she gets up and runs towards me.

"Nolan is that you?" She says with tears

"Hey mom" she engulfs me into a hug and my dad just stand there awkwardly. We do one of those manly handshakes but I pull him into a hug. I have only skped with them a couple of times and that about it. I haven't seen them in years.

"I told Ally everything" and I waited for their response


	22. Chapter 22

"So Ally this is where we live" Austin says walking me into this beautiful building that just so happens to be my home

"Wow its beautiful do I really live here?" I ask in disbelief

"Yup we live here together"

"Wait I live with you?"

"Yup we have have lived together for a couple of months now as of next month it will be officially be a whole year" Austin informs me

He walks into the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room. I decide to look through the picture to see if anything jogs back my memory.

I see many pictures of me and Austin together. There is one where we are at the beach smiling and another where we were posing in fancy dresses.

But there was one that caught my eye. It's the picture of me kissing his cheek.

It makes me wonder what my relationship is with Austin, was he my boyfriend, was he n ex-boyfriend, what am I to him and what is he to me?.

I walk back into the kitchen to see Austin making coffee. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Ally?"

I look up and he is staring straight into my eyes, to be honest his eyes are so beautiful and for some reason I can't look away. I feel like I was leaning in towards him. Our lips brush against each toher and a swarm of fireworks shoot through my body.

Austin presses his lips against mine and he wraps his arms round my waist whilst my arms travek around his neck pulling him close to me as possible.

We finally pull away once both of us need a breath.

"That was amazing" I say astonished

Austin seemed to be content with the answer I gave him.

"Are kisses always like that between us?"

"Yup sometimes it's even better" Austin says taking my hand

We walk into the living room hand in hand and Austin starts paying with his guitar

"Hey can you sing to me?"

He looks up and nods "What song?"

"You choose"

He starts strumming is guitar and I wait to hear his voice

_Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened_

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you every morning  
When I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening  
When I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment  
Every day of my life

You're on my mind  
All the time  
It's true

How long til' I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending

Oh

Ohhh

If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me  
'Cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you

Uhhmm

I Think About You

Ohhh

I think about you every morning  
When I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening  
When I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment  
Every day of my life

You're on my mind  
All the time  
It's true

I think about you

You you you you

He finishes and looks me in the eye with a flashy famous smile.

"That was amazing your voice is even better in person" I tell him

"You wrote that song the first day we became a couple but you never got to perform it in front of me" he says looking at me

"So what exactly is our relationship?" I ask shyly

I look up and he has this glim in his eyes "well your my girl, we were forced into an arranged marriage by our parents a couple of months again but we soon became a real couple" He explains

"Were engaged, im only 15 aren't I too young to get married" I exclaim

"Yeah you said the same thing before and hey im 16 im too young to get married as well. Don't worry we won't get married until you finish high school which is in 2 years and then you can go college a married woman" Austin tells me

Wow I wonder what everything walk like back when I had memories, it sounds amazing.

"How about I take you to the par, you said you love going to the playground"

"But im not ready" I whine

"Ally look at you your gorgeous" I look down at my outfit

Rydel insisted that I wear this dress, it has a white top with small blue bow at the top hem, it is completed with the blue skirt with two layers and a bow at the waist at one end. She curled my hair and did my make up for me; I remember Austin's gce when I stepped out of her room and Rydels gleaming face as I walk in my white flats.

"Fine lets to the park"

He gets up and grabs his keys; we walk over to his limited edition car, the moment we got into the car my head started to hurt.

_Flashback_

"_Austin, Ally I have a present for you" Austin's dad says_

"_Dad the last present you got me was Ally what next a child" Austin says_

_I start shocking on my food and Austin starts rubbing my back_

"_Thanks"_

_He nods and his attention goes back to his father_

"_No I got you this"_

_His dad hands him set of keys for a new car_

"_You kidding me you got me a car" Austin said overly excited_

"_Yup we all pitched into buy it for you and Ally"_

"_What is the other key for" I ask_

"_Your new house"_

_End of flashback_

Is that how we got this car Austin's' dad gave it us

I got one memory back how many more till I have them all?


	23. Chapter 23

"Austin where are we, we passed the park on our way here?" I ask

"Ally do you remember this place?" He asked me pulling up into a very nice building.

"Um no why?"

"This was the high school you attended before leaving to be home schooled" he explains parking in the student parking lot.

As we get out many girls start to scream, half of them look like they are about to faint, the rest look like they're about to die. I grip close to Austin as many girls are sending me death glares.

As we walk through the halls I get tackled by three people. A petite redhead, a Latino boy and girl with dark brown curly hair who seems oddly familiar.

"Ally, Austin told me the whole story is you okay do you remember me please say something will you?" The redhead asked shaking me furiously but im focused stayed on the dark haired girl.

_Flashback_

"_Then lets make a new promise"_

_I nod and we face each other_

"_Promise that no matter what happens we will always be best friends and we won't let boys get in the way of our friendship"_

_We lock pinkies_

"_May a thousand needle prick up if we break our promise" we say in unison_

_End of flashback_

"Autumn"

They all stopped and stared at me, then to Autumn then back at me, then Autumn ran up to me and started shaking me furiously shaking me once again "you remember me?"

I nod my head "I met you in preschool and we have been best friends ever since"

She starts smiling and engulfs me in a hug, it seems like everything I do seems to make everyone want to hug me.

"I don't like that girl and she looks like a total slut, I hate that girl too" I say pointing over to this girl who is sending me death glares and another girl who is standing next to her also sending me death glares

Austin seems to tense up and looks like he is about to suffocate. She starts to walk over to us and starts to rum Austin's arm "Hey Austin did you miss me?" she asks

She leans forward to kiss him but Austin rejects her and pushes her away. He walks to em and engulfs me in a hug making that girl that I just seem to hate turn red.

"Oh ally I heard what happen to you, maybe forgetting what Austin did was for the better" she says smirking

"What did Austin do?" I ask

Everyone stares at me like my puppy has just died and Austin looks like heas about to collapse but puts a straight face on.

"Don't worry about it you really shouldn't listen to what that skank says" the latino says

"Oh Danny just because you're her friend doesn't mean you have to defend her I mean you have Autumn when you could have had me, so we obviously know your mind is full of messes" she says sounding proud of her self

I walk straight up to her and slap her across her face

"Don't you ever and I mean ever talk to MY friends like that , FYI if you ever lay another hand on my man I swear to god you will never see that ugly face of yours ever again" I hiss

"Don't you mean pretty little face?" wow she is such a cocky skank isn't she

"You wish" I say walking up to Austin and kissing him

He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles into the kiss. Me, Austin,Danny,autumn and I think Jade walk towards Austin's car.

"Well I promised Ally that I would take her to the park so I will see you guys late and have fun at school" he says getting into the car

"FUN AND SCHOOL ARE TWO THINGS THATDON'T GO TOGETHER IN A SENTENCE" jade shouted whilst laughing

Austin turns on the engine and drive out of the parking lot leaving my friends waving goodbye.

I watch the school become smaller and smaller as we drive down the road away from it.

5 minutes later…

"Austin can you sing me something?"

"Um sure" He turns the radio on and he sings whatever comes on.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?__  
__Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?__  
__You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July__  
__'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky__  
__Baby, you're a firework _

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down__  
__You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow__  
__Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know__  
__You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July__  
__'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky__  
__Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down__  
__Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through__  
__'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky__  
__Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down__  
__Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Flashback_

"_Austin how well can you sing?"_

"_Good enough to make you melt" He says with a grin_

"_Prove it" I say_

_We spend that day having singing competitions along with his siblings_

_End of flashback_

How many more memories to go before I remember everything

"Hey what are you smiling at missy?" Austin asks

"I remembered something" I smile back

"Really what" He asks like a boy who got the present he wanted for Christmas

"Do you remember that time when I competed against you in singing?"

He smiles, it must have been a happy moment for him because he has a cheeky smile on.

"Did you happen to remember that I won?" He smirks

"Yeaahh right I don't believe that for a second"

He pretends to be faked hurt but ended up failing to keep a straight face. We just end up laughing.

We finally made it to the park and I watch Austin run around the grass like a little kis it makes me wonder something. At school that girl mentioned something about Austin. What did he do that was so bad?.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is kind of a sad chapter and im going to be going to college soon **

Nolan's pov

Wow its great to be home again, well then again it doesn't really feel like home maybe because I have been gone for what 10 years of my life.

I walk through the house and look through all the photos. Im surprised to find one with the whole family smiling and laughing, me and our sister included.

How did ally not see this and it was right in front of her room this whole time?

I walk downstairs but I hide behind the ledge, I see my mom looking through an old photo album. In it were pictures of all of us together when Ally was a baby still. Hey eyes was on one photo particular, it was the day ally came home from the hospital. I asked to hold her and mom sat me down and I held my baby sister for the first time.

I smiled thinking of the memories of me and ally together.

I watch the tears stream down her face and as much as I want to go in there and comfort her I just can't. I couldn't bear to look at her in the eyes since the talk.

_Flashback_

"_Ally is allowed to leave the hospital in a couple of days but I insist that you go on living like you did before and try to make her feel at home again" the doctor instructed our parents_

_Once he leaves my parents and I go into the cafeteria. They sit at one of the table and I at the other._

"_How are you Nolan?"_

"_Why didn't you come back for me?"_

_They were silent_

"_All this crap that you put this family through well guesses what you forgot about me and your other so called daughter how could you that not just to me but your other daughter and my sister. Did you ever think about calling us or even taking us back? I ask_

_My mom looks like she was going to break down, my dad tried to calm her down_

"_We didn't know, we should have but we…"_

"_forgot right, and you thought we would be better off without you guys well if you didn't realize but I would of liked to know that my own parents were there for me but no I have to live with a distant relative. Didn't you think that we have liked to see our parents, our real parents just once" I say_

_They stay silent and more tears spring from my mother's eyes._

_I get up fro my seat and walk over to Ally's room. Austin had to go home but he promised to come back as soon as possible._

_Ally's eyes were still open and yet it looked like she was sleeping. She turned over and saw me. Her little frown turned into a smile. I walk over to her bed and engulf into a bug hug "I love you so my bro" I hear her mutter._

_I hug her tightly "I love you too"_

_That was the first time she call me her brother since the last time I saw her. I didn't notice til now but I have tears in my eyes. I held her close until all the tears were gone._

"_Nolan lets go home" my mum says coming into the room_

_End of flashback_

What do you think happened when we got home? Well I will tell you nothing happened, they told me where the guest room was and they left me to explore the house.

Im not going to face them, I don't want to see my mother's face. I don't want to see the tears she shed it reminds me of her sister when she cried and cried wanting to see her parents again. My parents caused those tears upon my sister and the thing is they never knew the pain they caused her.

I hear the front door open which reveals All and Austin hand in hand. Im still kind of pissed that Austin is pretending like nothing happened about him cheating on her and all.

I mean she is my baby sister so obviously im going to be protective of her.

I walk into the room and Ally sees me. She runs into my arms carrying a cute little smile on her. What im 21 and she's 15 there is a huge age difference. He still feels guilty for what happened. How do I know? Austin gives me a sly smile once I looked up at him.

I sigh and give him one of those bro hugs. He gives me a smile and we go into the kitchen chatting away. Ally eventually walks in later to join us.

For the first time today I saw my mother smile.

The moment Ally was in my arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Mia's POV

I watch ally and Austin all cute and cozy together. I still don't approve of this and isn't there a sibling rule or something.

Austin decided to bring Ally to work today; she probably doesn't remember what I did.

I see Nolan watching her very closely as if he was making sure something stays hidden. He sees me and he starts to tense up and I can tell he didn't want to see me right now.

He comes straight towards me and drags me into the dressing room.

He locks the door behind him and looks me straight in the eyes. His tense face turns into a smile.

"Hey sis" he says engulfing me into a giant bear hug.

Yeah that's right im Ally's older sister by one year

"Hey Nolan I missed you"

"How have you been and Does ally know anything?"

"I have been good and all, well I think Ally is oblivious to the fact we are related" I say

"Since she knows im her brother might as well know you're her sister"

"Wait what, you told her the truth what about mum and dad?"

"Well I kind of disobeyed them and well it's time we come together as a family. Mom and dad are kind of disappointed in themselves about the whole situation sooo"

I unlock the door and walk out without Nolan saying a word.

I see Ally with Austin laughing their head of, I look back and Nolan is their nodding his head telling me to go on.

I look back and Ally is looking directly at me "hey is it weird for me to say we kind of look similar in a way" she says

I laugh nervously "Yeah um him im Maia"

"Ally you want to hang out sometime?"

"How about we go out for coffee after work?"

"That sounds great see you later Maia" she says waving goodbye and running of towards Austin.

I walk back over to Nolan who is smirking at me "you couldn't do it could you"

"Well what am I supposed to say him im Maia I slept with your fiancé before you met him and oh yeah im your long lost sister lets be best friends"

"Wait you and Austin slept together?" Nolan looks at me

"Yeah but we were both drunk out of our minds and well the alcohol got to us" I say

"I do kind of regret it and it don't matter to me anymore because I have a boyfriend"

"And that is?" He asks

"Garrett" I smile, he asked me out a couple of days ago and I said yeas he is very sweet.

"Well this Garrett guy better watch out because if he hurts my dear baby sister he is dead to me"

"Nolan pack it in anyways im bored"

"Well I have some time to kiss so what do you want to do?"

"Will you sing me a song like you did on that trip" I ask sweetly

He sighs and grabs the guitar out of his case

"This song is dedicated to a very special lady named Maia"

_If you can find the time  
To give your love to me  
I will wait for you  
If that's all you need  
If you can find the time  
If ever you're free  
Just drop me a line  
And tell me where you'll be  
I'll be right here  
If you can find the time  
Just be sincere  
If you can find the time  
I'll wait for you  
But if you can't find the time  
Then cut me loose_

Cause I don't have the time  
And I don't have the patience  
What do you take me for?  
Why am I still waiting?  
Cause while you decide.  
I'm stuck here suffocating.  
Cause if you can't find the time  
My bleeding heart won't make it x2

If you can find the time  
To give your love to me  
Just drop me a line  
And tell me where you'll be  
I'll be right here  
If you can find the time  
Just be sincere

Cause I don't have the time  
And I don't have the patience  
What do you take me for?  
Why am I still waiting?  
Cause while you decide.  
I'm stuck here suffocating.  
Cause if you can't find the time  
My bleeding heart won't make it x3

I'll be right here  
If you can find the time  
Just be sincere  
If you can find the time  
I'll wait for you  
But if you can't find the time  
Then cut me loose  
Cause I don't have the time  
And I don't have the patience  
What do you take me for?  
Why am I still waiting?  
Cause while you decide.  
I'm stuck here suffocating.  
Cause if you can't find the time  
my bleeding heart won't make it x3

Cause I don't have the time x2  
My bleeding heart won't make it  


He put the guitar down and smiled. He always used to sing to me when I felt uneasy or I was upset.

I look at the time and realize I was supposed to meet Ally for lunch, time to tell her who I really am, its time to tell her im her sister.


	26. Chapter 26

Ally's POV

Austin told me her was going out with Garrett and john today so it was okay for me to go out with Mia to lunch.

I left to walk towards the dressing room to see Maia.

I was going to wave to say hi but I stop once I saw who she was with … Nolan

What did my brother need with her?

I hid behind the door and watched carefully trying not to get caught, they were laughing with each other and the occasional hug.

Wasn't she dating Garrett though?

She shouldn't be cheating on him with my brother?

Maybe there just friends...right

There just friends, she wouldn't cheat on Garrett she is just too nice

I get out towards my hiding spot and walk straight towards them. Nolan sees me and engulfs me into a hug followed by Maia.

"There is my lovely baby sister" he coos as he messes up my hair.

"Nolan my hair" I whine trying to fix it.

"Um Ally I was wondering if it would be alright if Nolan joined us for lunch? She asked

I searched her eyes and didn't see any sign of her trying to get close to Nolan.

I look towards Him and he smiles, so I nodded signalling a yes

"Let's go, Starbucks doesn't open for long" she says leading us out the door

10 minutes later…

So I got everything wrong. Maia and Nolan have met each other before and they have been really good friends almost like brother and sister.

I and Maia shared our share of gossip while Nolan pretended not to hear anything

"Maia, Nolan is so ugly" I joke

"I know right no wonder he hasn't got a girlfriend" she says back trying not to laugh

"Hey im right here you know" he whines

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to listen on another person's personal conversation?" I asked

Maia couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh and Nolan just scoffed.

He looked towards Maia and she looked down ashamed.

"Um Ally there is a reason I asked you to come today"

They looked at each other; Nolan held her hand and held them tightly.

"Please don't tell me you're dating"

"WHAT no, ewe" they said in unison

"No it's not that, what Nolan has told you about your older sister"

"Well he told me that she has brown hair kind of like yours and deep brown eyes like yours and well I have met her before a couple for times" I state

"What if I told you im your older sister"

"Um I don't know why you ask" she's hiding something

"Well I asked because… im am your biological sister" she blurts out

I stay quiet for a minute and a scared expression wipes across their faces. I pull Maia into a hug and she hugs back.

"You don't know how long I wanted siblings and to know that I have not only a brother but a sister too it really means a lot. Im glad you're my older sister" I say

She pulls away with tears in her eyes "you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth" she says

The waiter come over and hands us 3 mugs of coffee

"Um sir we didn't order anything"

"It on the house darling, we saw the whole thing and we thought this would be our present" he says smiling

We smile back and say thank you.

Maia starts to tell me all of these amazing stories about her and Nolan and she says that no I know that we are siblings this time I can be in the stories.

"This can be an official start of being a family" she says smiling

I smile back at her.

Nolan told us that she has to go back work so we packed all our stuff away. We waved goodbye to the workers who all had tears in their eyes from our previous convosation.

Maia stops me on the side walk while Nolan goes to the car.

"Ally if I don't tell you this now im going to hate myself forever"

I nod signalling her to go on

"Before you and Austin met we both got drunk one night and we slept together but it was before you two was together and I do regret it now plus I sent you these horrible text messages before, I just wanted to tell you that im sorry for everything and I was hoping that you would forgive me" she says on the blink of tears

I sigh, I remembered what she did and I got those memories back in the store when she told me she was my sister.

"I forgive you but only because you are my sister and that was before I came into the picture"

She smiles and we go off towards Nolan's car


	27. Quick note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I didn't have time cus I was at my first concert. I have 2 or 3 more chapters left of this story so I will put one on Wednesday cus tomorrow I have my graduation ceremony so thanks guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Austin what are you doing?"

"I'm making all you favourite breakfast foods" he says making me breakfast

Ever since I been back from the hospital Austin has been treating me different.

What he doesn't know is that I have gotten some memories back and some involve him kissing another girl. Nolan told me that Austin would never cheat on me and so did Laura but I'm not so sure anymore.

"Austin can I ask something"

"Sue thing shoot away"

"Have you ever cheated on me before, like kissing another girl by any chance?"

He stops what he was doing and puts the plate down on the table. He turns to me confused and then his face turns into guilt.

"I would never cheat on you on purpose"

"What does that mean?"

He hesitates for a second and then walks over to me. He leans in until his lips reach mine. It was passionate but it explained a lot to me, through a kiss it said to me he loves me and I believe him. His lips linger away and he looks at me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Austin why?"

"It wasn't my fault and before the accident you didn't let me explain you didn't want to hear what I had to say Ally"

"Explain it to me now and tell me the truth" I wait

"Well my band and I went to perform a gig at the Christmas party, we were so good that we did an encore for everyone"

I slowly nod, Ryland was talking to me about their band when I was in the hospital, he told me that he was their manager.

"Well once we got off stage I started to pack all the stuff away and I told everyone I was going to see you at your parents' house"

I nod again, I remember spending Christmas day with my parents.

"When I turned around I saw Tammi"

I looked at him confused "And she is…"

"You know the one You slapped at school when you see Autumn"

"Oh the one who acts like a slut…yeah I don't like her"

He laughs a little

"Well she told me to look up and I saw mistletoe so she forcefully kisses me"

I freeze, so Austin didn't cheat…that's great.

"I wanted to pull away but I couldn't but after 30 seconds I finally pulled away much to her discontent"

I look kind of disappointed in the cat that is too Austin a couple of seconds to pull away.

"It was too late though, someone had already took a photo of this and someone sent it to you and well that's the reason why it happened, I felt so guilty every day that goes by"

"Austin I don't know if I should forgive you I mean it took you a bit of time to pull away"

I get up from my seat and I walk outside so the cold air beats against my skin.

"Ally where are you going?" Austin asked following me outside

"I wanted some fresh air" is ay walking out onto the street. I was right about to cross when I see a bright light flash before my eyes.

It went black from there.

Austin's POV

Right as she crosses the street a car comes out of nowhere.

It hit her.

"ALLY" I scream rushing of to her body

The car that hit her drove away speeding but I really didn't care right now.

All cared about right now is if Ally will make it.

"Nolan" I scream. He was in the house, I didn't know who else to call.

He came out and saw Ally; he ran towards me…"What happened?"

"A car came out of nowhere and hit her whilst she was crossing the road"

"Her blood was leaking onto my shirt.

"I'm calling the ambulance" he said running to the house.

I sat there in the middle of the street with Ally on my lap

"Don't die on me I need you" I whisper to her hoping she heard.


	29. Chapter 29

Where am I?

Why is everything so dark?

I try to move my fingers but for some reason I can't. just like when I was five I broke my arm and I couldn't move my fingers.

Wait did I just say when I was 5?

Wait I remember that.

And when I was 12 I won the spelling bee.

Oh and when I was 9 I got my first cell phone but I broke it 2 days after by dropping it down the toilet.

I got my memories back.

I try opening my eyes but it hurts and even if my eyes just flutter then a bright light just shines through them.

I could hear many voices around me.

"Well it seems that your daughter is doing well, we don't know how long she will be in a come or wake up but she is making progress" someone says

"Wait I'm in a coma" I think to myself

If I'm in a coma how could I flutter my eyes?

I hear some footsteps come over towards me "Hey Ally its Austin, how are you?"

Austin I'm fine if only I could tell him

If only I could open my eyes and see his face.

"It has been a while since you have been in a coma, I think about 6 months today" he says depressed

I have been in a coma for 6 months bloody hell!

"I miss you so much and just like every day I will visit you until you wake up"

Austin visited me every day I was here anyway I though he was going on tour

"You must really love her if you cancelled your tour just for her" Nolan says.

Nolan is here too.

WAIT he cancelled his tour just to stay with me. I want to hug him so badly right now.

"Austin you should probably go now the doctor has to do their daily check-up of Ally" I hear my dad say

I could feel someone squeeze my hand. I felt his lips on mine.

His warm lips causing my whole body to spark up.

I felt his lips on mine and I got to say his warm lips caused my whole body to spark up.

"All of a sudden I could feel my fingers move and my hands start to creep out of its paralyzed state. It wraps around Austin's neck. He pulls away and my eyes actually open fully this time.

"Austin?"

"Ally he says with a huge smile plastered over his face

He came back down and engulfs me in a hug "what did I miss?"

"You missed the rest of 10th grade, your 16th birthday, your siblings moving into your house, you got an early admission to NYU and well that pretty much it…Oh wait Nolan has a new movie deal" Austin exclaims.

"I just came out of a coma, that's not exactly what I was talking about"

"Oh"

"I wanted to know how this all happened"

"Well we go into a conversation over a certain subject and you went outside for some fresh air but a car came out of nowhere and hit you… it got away but the police found the car quickly since it was crashed a couple of blocks down the road"

I nod slowly understanding what the bright light was.

"Then we rushed you to the hospital and as soon as we got you here the doctors took you to emergency surgery, we weren't aloud to see you for about a week"

Wow it took that long.

"When we were finally able to see you the doctors told us that you had hit your head a little too hard and slipped into a coma"

I nod "they told me that speaking to you would help you get better, so every day you were in here I would come and see you, all the nurses and doctors know my name now and well I don't have to sign in the desk anymore cause they know where to find me" he sort of chuckles.

He came every single day to see me "I cancelled my tour and asked Ryland to reschedule it, he said it would take some time but he could manage for my sake"

"Remind me to thank Ryland" I say letting out a small giggle.

Austin puts his hand over mine and he entwines them together. He put my hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it sending shivers down my body.

"So seeing that I have has so much time to think… I came up with my answer"

He looked at me confused "I forgive you Austin, for everything, you didn't mean it I know and I should have listened to what you had to say"

"Ally you didn't need to explain why, I'm just glad you forgave me cause then it would have been weird if I gave you this" he said

"Gave me what?"

He pulls out a small velvet black box from inside his pocket.

"It was always a dream of our parents that we would get married and now its my dream" he says getting of the bed.

I slowly regain my power and get up into a sitting position on the bed.

He gets down on one knee and looks at me.

"Ally Marie Dawson from the first moment I saw you I knew there was something about you that made you special. You saw me fail, you cheered me on, you was always there when I needed you and you made me feel like I was the only one in the world. You tuned out to be everything I love in a girl and you have changed me into a better person… you made me realize what it truly means to fall in love"

I could feel warm tears fall down my cheeks, not just tears but happy tears.

He opened the box and there laid a diamond ring.

"Will you please make our parents and mine…to do me the honour of being my wife"

I slowly nod; tears were flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall. Austin kissed each tear that fell

He takes my ring finger and places the ring on it.

"I officially am your future husband to be" Austin says kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"Well isn't that sweet" we looked to the door to see both of our families and they walked in crowding us.

"Ally you don't know how much I have missed you" Rydel says engulfing me in a hug.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor, I'm glad your back kiddo" My dad say walking out of my room

Everyone takes a seat around the room each taking turns to fill me in on what I have missed. I didn't realize it until now but how many people truly care about me. Autumn, jade and Danny came by later.

They were telling me all these funny stories that happened in school like how Tammi got kicked out of school because she was doing some inappropriate things on school grounds.

"I can't believe she did that" I say laughing

"Neither can I… I really missed you" autumn says squeezing my hand

The doctor told everyone to come back tomorrow because I had to get some rest

Austin was the last one to leave "The doctor said that you are improving faster than he though and you can probably be out of the hospital in about 3 days"

I smile "Then I can come home"

"And I can wake up to your beautiful face everyday" he says kissing my cheek

"Before you go can you sing to me…I haven't heard you sing for ages" I say nervously

He chuckles a little and sits next to me.

_Stay right here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace, again_

You are the strength  
That's keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything  
And how can I stay here with you  
And not be moved by you  
But you tell me  
How could it be any better than this  
Yaya

You calm the storms  
And you give me breath  
You hold me in your hands  
You wont let me fall

You stole my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me there  
Take me deeper now

He kisses me goodnight and walks out the door. I lie down and my eyes flutter shut and I think about what life is going to be like with me and Austin married. When we get home I will finally have a real family of my own. All I care about now is Austin, my future together and were going to live a happy one.

**This is the second last chapter of this story.**


	30. Chapter 30

4 years later…

"Ally come one" Maia says telling at me outside the changing room. I come out wearing the sluttiest outfit in the world.

Confused, I thought so

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room at NYU studying for the finals. I hear someone banging on the door. I didn't want to wake up my roommate so I went to open the door and I saw no one._

"_BOO"_

"_AHHHHH" I turn around and see Maia_

"_You idiot, you scared me and autumn is still asleep so keep it down" I whisper yell. It just so happened that autumn was also given an early admission to NYU and we turned out to be roommates too._

"_Sorry but mum told me your stressing over finals so I decided to stop by and help take some stress away" she said_

"_Fine but I really have to study"_

"_Your finals are in 2 weeks and you can spare a couple of hours to shop with you dear sister that you haven't seen in 4 months" Maia said quickly_

_I sigh and stuff my phone inside my bag._

_I made sure not to wake up autumn but the moment I walked out the door Maia screamed "Wake up you lazy git" autumn feel out of bed causing me and Maia to laugh._

"_Let's go before she kills us" I say running towards the elevator_

_We talks about so many things on the way down. Like How Nolan got a 3 year movie deal in new Zealand and how Austin and his band are on tour. Also how much Maia is loving being married to Garret, they got married 2 years ago._

"_So much happened in the past couple of years"_

"_Yeah can you believe it all happened just because our parents wanted you and Austin to get married" Maia says_

_Im in my senior year of college so that means right after im done,me and Austin will get married, we were going to get married after high school but since college came we decided to have it after._

"_Can you believe it in about 4 months you and Austin will be married"_

"_I still cant believe it" I look down at my finger were the ring Austin gave me layed. I never took it of even when the doctors told to and ever when we broke up._

"_Have you go your dress yet" I stop_

"_Shit…after all this time I forgot to buy a dress for my own wedding" I start to panic._

"_No worries this is when I come in handy, we will go buy a dress now. I will call Barbra the lady who works at that amazing wedding dress store down the street from Walters, I will tell her to hold the store for us"_

"_You and you connections" _

Present time…

I look like a slut. I look down at the dress I'm wearing; I can't believe that this is even considered as a wedding dress.

It is so short and shows way too much cleavage.

"I am not wearing is look at it" I complain

"Ugh, fine there should be one more dress in there" Maia said taking a seat. I walked back into he changing room.

I have tried about 20 dresses and none of them looked good on me or didn't fit. We have been here for 2 hours and I still haven't brought one.

I took one of the dresses from the end of the pile and tried it on. It fit perfectly not too tight and not too loose.

It was a beautiful dress.

"Ally you have been in there for 10 minutes what is taking so long" Maia complained

I walked out of the changing room.

"You look beautiful" she exclaims looking shocked.

"Maia I think this is the one" I say proudly

"The dress does you justice"

"And you do that dress justice, that is one of my favourites but no one could really pull it off" the lady says coming back to us.

"So I presume this is the dress you desire" the lady says again looking between me and Maia

I take a look in the mirror once more and nod.

I change back into my normal clothes and meet the lady at the front desk.

"I will give you 50% of the dress, I have been waiting for some one to buy it" she says handling us the dress.

We wave goodbye but that was the last good bye we saw from her,

"Now that we have the dress you can go back to studying and have nothing to worry about" Maia says

5 months later…

"Maia you remember when we got the dress and told me I have nothing to worry about well about that… IM WORRIED"

"Its just wedding day jitters it will go away I promise" Rydel says holding my hand.

I look round the room and I see Rydel, jade, autumn and Rosie standing in my room all dressed up.

I have the best bridesmaids ever.

"Where is my maid of honour" I ask

"Im right here" Maia says walking in.

"Ally stop worrying I was just like this on my wedding day and do you remember what you told me?"

"I told you that the love of your life was waiting at the altar for you and that you will get through it because everyone cares about you" I said

"Well the same goes for you, Austin is waiting for you at the altar and ready to say I do" Maia says

"Show time people" The lady says.

Everyone gets in line with their partner

Maia was with Riker because he is Austin's best man. Rosie is with Rocky, Autumn is with ratiliff,Jade and Ryland and last and not least Rydel and Nolan.

My dad takes one of my hand and my mother comes to the other side of me "you look beautiful kiddo2 my dad says

"I'm so proud of you" my mother says squeezing my arm

I hear the music start and that was my cue to walk in. I take a deep breath and the door opens.

Everyone stands up but the only thing that catches my eye is a certain blond haired boy and the end of the aisle.

"Austin"

"Ally"

"We are all gathered here today in the marriage of Ally Marie Dawson and Austin Monica Moon" I hear the silent moan of Austin.

"Austin Monica moon" I whisper

He looks at me "Don't say my middle name its embarrassing" he whispers back.

"Now do you Austin Monica Moon take Ally Maria Dawson to be you lovely wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and through heath? The Priest says

"I do"

"And do you Ally Marie Dawson take Austin Monica Moon to be your husband to have and too hold through sickness and through heath"

"I do"

"The rings" Austin's little cousin comes up and gives him the rings.

He takes my hand and slips the ring onto my finger and I do the same.

"Now with the power invested in me you are now husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

"Finally" he says smirking making every laugh.

He brings me close and his lips collide with mine. I savour the kiss because that kiss meant more than the kisses I had before. This kiss meant that I was Ally Marie Moon.

"Please rise and welcome the new wedded couple Mr and Mrs Moon"

1 HOUR LATER…

Austin's POV

"Hey Maia do you know where Ally went?"

"Oh she went to the creek to clear her head for a moment" she said

I went to the creek and saw Ally sitting there under the lights of the gazebo.

"You know you look even more Prettier in under the lights"

She let out a small giggle.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"We are finally married what is going to happen next.

"Well that is the best part…we don't know we have to just go along to what the future offers us" I say kissing her cheek. She pouts.

"What's wrong?"

"You missed my lips" she giggles again.

"Well I won't miss this time" I say leaning in kissing her on the lips. I was kissing my wife and the love of my life.

Ally and Austin forever.

**This is the last chapter of this story and I want to thank every one of you for reading. I don't know if there is going to be a sequel it is up to you guys.**


End file.
